


Unexpected Pleasures

by thebadones



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Feels, Implied Relationships, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadones/pseuds/thebadones
Summary: After losing his nen, Gon traveled three years with Kite and the chimera ants. Hunting exotic animals had led to all kinds of adventures, but Gon felt like something was missing. At some point, contact dropped off altogether with everyone and so he decided it was time to leave the wilderness and go visit Mito-san and, of course, his friends!First stop, Yorknew City. He knew Zushi was still in Heaven’s Arena. He would start there.But, Zushi wasn’t the only reunion awaiting him at the ever eventful Heaven’s Arena~





	1. Reunion

Gon stared, disappointed at the night sky in Yorknew City. It was so… light. It seemed almost like the reddish purple of a fresh bruise. After spending three years in the wilderness with Kite and his crew of chimera ants, hunting exotic species of animals, Gon had grown used to stars swarming the sky on a clear night and darkness swallowing you whole when it was cloudy. Heaven’s Arena was a beacon keeping darkness at bay, one of many, but this was the one Gon was here to visit.

After years of being in isolated places, Yorknew City was overstimulating for Gon. It fed his excitement for seeing his friends again, old memories running through his mind, and chasing out all other thought. He pushed at the elevator button a little too hard cracking the plastic covering. Gon’s cheeks puffed as he looked side to side in guilt. His impatience grew as it slowly dinged for each floor it descended on its’ way to Gon. 

Gon had to close his eyes to control his growing excitement and impatience. He had calmed when the ding sounded as, finally, the doors opened and he stepped, without even looking, feeling bodies move past him. The doors closed with a satisfying thud and Gon sprung up in the air in excitement, only to hit his head on the ceiling at the very moment he saw a familiar reflection in the elevator doors. He easily landed, rubbing his head, staring at the reflection instead of turning around. The blurry figure chuckled.

“Why, hello, Gon-kun~ It’s been awhile~”

Gon turned around and looked up at the dangerous magician who was the last person he had expected to run into. 

“Hisoka! What are you doing here? And did you get shorter?”

Hisoka laughed this time. “Oh, Gon~ I have missed you~.”

Gon blanched, color fading from his face as Hisoka patted his head and lowered himself to be on eye-level with him. Hisoka’s smile was just as creepy as he remembered too. Hisoka then straightened back up and looked down to him before his eyes continued to roam past his eyes and slowly drag down lingering on places that made Gon look away, shuddering.  
“Hisoka!”

Hisoka moaned. “To answer your question, no, I have not gotten shorter. You have just grown taller and bigger~.” He moaned once more, deeper this time and Gon looked back to glare at the magician just to make eye contact in time for Hisoka to lick his lips. 

“To answer your other question, Gon-kun~ I live here, don’t you remember?”

Gon looked away and shrugged. “Some things change, Hisoka.”

“And some things don’t.”

Gon had seen the magician shrug, hand gesturing to show a sort of nonchalance, but the tone of his voice said otherwise. It was, curious, Gon would thought. Gon turned and look back at a straight faced Hisoka. That was when he realized the elevator hadn’t started moving yet. The younger hunter’s attention switched to the buttons and it was then, as he scrutinized them, that he remembered you needed special access to the higher levels. He had come to surprise Zushi since he knew exactly where he would be. Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio he knew would take a little longer to locate. 

Gon scratched his head looking at the buttons trying to figure out what to do now when he heard the gentle sound of cards shuffling. 

“Need some help, Gon-kun?”

“Heheh~” Gon turned to face him, hand rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed. “I came to surprise my friend, Zushi! He’s a floor master.” 

Hisoka simply raised an eyebrow and asked, “what floor?”

Frozen in his stance, color drained from his face as he realized how little ahead he had thought about this plan. Could he even call it a plan at this point? Killua would have hit him on the head if he were here to witness this. Hisoka chuckled, breaking him from his thoughts. 

“Hmmmmm~ Sushi~”

“Zushi,” Gon corrected him. Hisoka hummed in acknowledgement. “He wears a white qi and stands like this!” Gon went to the stance, one wrist over the other, and yelled “Osu!” face stern and serious. 

Hisoka clapped, but Gon’s smile in pride at his successful re-enactment faltered as he saw the smile that stretched Hisoka’s lips. “Mmmm~ yes I think I know who your little friend might be.”

“Would you help me then get to his floor?”

“I suppose I could do this one little favor for an old friend~.”

Gon jumped in glee and beamed up at the magician as he gave access for the elevator to finally move. “Thank youuuuu.”

Hisoka smiled and Gon turned his attention to the numbers above the elevator door climb higher and higher. Gon could hear that Hisoka the soft sound of cards being shuffled again, but it came with the weight of eyes. He could feel Hisoka staring as he always could. It grew heavier as the elevator ride continued. Gon tried his best to ignore it at first, but then he couldn’t help but start wondering what kinds of things Hisoka might be thinking about. _“Old friend~”_ Hisoka had said… he had also said he could this one little favor, but he didn’t say for free…

Ding! 

The elevator halted and so did Gon’s train of thought, wiped clean as the doors opened. 

“Bye Hisoka! Thank you again!”

Gon waved back to the magician, his excitement renewed, and stepped out of the elevator. Hisoka just smiled as pleasantly as possible and waved back. The doors closed as Gon shouted out to his friend in the distance.

Hisoka, now alone in the elevator, shuddered, a grin starting to stretch his lips wide as wisps of blood lust leaked through his crumbling, cool demeanor.

“See you soon, Gon-kun~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first.... this is my first time posting fanfiction, especially here on ao3. i'll add more tags as i add more chapters, i only have the next few planned out. i want to see where the story takes me. i'm open to input for storyline and edits to what i've posted already. thanks to anyone who reads this... if anyone reads this...


	2. Lure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kind of slight/kind of major spoiler right at the beginning about what happens in the manga*

Hisoka had grown soooooo~ bored in the last year. The first two years had been… rough. He died and came back to life, but he was back in Heaven’s Arena, though he had not given up on his mission to destroy the Spiders and Chrollo Lucilfur himself. Things had ended in a… complicated… way, especially with Illumi. It wasn’t really something he wanted to think about now that he had such a delicious distraction.

_Gonnn~~~~_

Hisoka moaned as he arched his back against the couch in his lonesome penthouse. He could feel all those old urges building up inside him again. He sighed deeply upon remembering how his little fruit had his nen stripped away from him nearly sunk to the floor in despair. 

The news had been quite the shock for him when he was first told. It had taken his time to sink in and, if he were being honest, he didn’t entirely believe it. Hisoka just couldn’t believe the universe to be so cruel as to reward all the patience he had exerted with snatching away the one thing he wanted so bad. Hisoka could taste the bitterness, the anger even, that he had buried. It was a shallow grave, because underneath it all, was that little bit of faith that there was a way, someway, somewhere, to get Gon his nen back. 

_Gon,_ surely Gon would want his nen back. Likely he had been looking to get it back even. _What has my little fruit been up to anyhow~?_

Hisoka stretched out on the couch and let his mind play around with the idea as he tracked Gon’s movements a few floors below. Hisoka was just starting to wonder about the puberty subject when he noticed Gon was heading toward the elevator again. The magician wasted no time whatsoever in getting to his feet and pressing the button to the elevator. 

It took all of his will to restrain the grin that threatened to split his face in two when the elevator stopped, doors opening to let a waving Gon step backwards into the lift. But Gon kept stepping backwards and his eyes must have as the doors shut on a shocked Zushi who was the only one it seems aware of the magicians presence because Gon kept stepping back until he bumped right into Hisoka.

Hisoka had been able to hide the grin, but not all signs of his excitement. Gon jumps instinctively back, body acting before his brain could even register what he had bumped into. Hisoka could not fight back the grin any longer now and hides his face and chuckles, the light bit of laughter ending in a small moan. Gon relaxes just a bit, but looks at the magician suspiciously.

“Aren’t we just fated to be together, my little one~?”

“I’m not so little anymore, Hisoka.”

“Mmmhmmm~” Hisoka hummed in agreement, eyes openly undressing him. 

“Tell me why you’re following me?”

“Now, Gonnnn~ why would I make my presence known if I was following you? And why would I follow you even? If I wanted to kill or torture you, I could have easily done so earlier before you made your presence in Yorknew CIty known to anyone.”

Gon sighed, and Hisoka could see that in those big brown eyes the anger and bitterness of admitting to himself his weakened state. Gon and Hisoka both well knew who was the predator and who was the helpless prey. 

“So then, Hisoka, if you’re not following me, where are you headed to now?”

Hisoka leered at the young man and leaned in close to a Gon who seemed determined not to cringe away. His face was much closer that it had ever really been to Gon’s face before, outside their fight of course.

“It is called a private life for a reason~”

Hisoka licked his lips and grinned as a blush creeped across Gon’s cheeks. His cheeks puff up then and Hisoka leans back against the elevator wall ready for whatever stubborn retort is headed his way when suddenly the young hunter’s stomach growls viciously. The blush grows stronger, now in embarrassment.

“Well, to be honest, I was heading to get some dinner. You’re more than welcome to join me.”

Gon huffs a negative reply and acts as if the invitation was a trap. Hisoka himself was not entirely sure if the dinner invitation was a trap, but certainly his next move was. As the elevator door stopped and opened with a ding, Hisoka moved past Gon to exit first. Once they were both out and into the main lobby of Heaven’s Arena, Hisoka paused and looked back to Gon, who seemed to be looking at him strangely already.

“By the way, Gon~ how has it been going so far, trying to regain your nen?”

The look of wonderment mixed with confusion on Gon’s face and Hisoka assumed the boy must have been thrown by the idea entirely. Surely the boy had not given up. Gon never gave up. 

“I suppose having nen helped me find the nen exorcist to help Chrollo, and you’re without that advantage. I guess, giving up was easier. Mmm~” the disappointment was heavy in Hisoka’s voice, eyes nearly closed as he shook his head to emphasize the point. “Well, tata, Gon-kun.”

Hisoka turned with a small wave and began to walk away, just as he saw the words really sink in Gon’s brain. Hisoka continued to walk away anyway, already knowing that indeed Gon would reconsider having dinner with him. 

“Hi-Hisoka!???”

Hisoka merely stopped and looked backwards. Gon ran to catch up. 

“Mmmm~” the magician hummed, quirking an eyebrow. Gon looked sheepish and then his stomach growled again. “Well, I suppose you want to know more about how I helped Chrollo, is that right?” 

“Mmm!” Determination was slowly growing in those big brown eyes.

“Only if you eat dinner with me. There is no way I can tolerate hearing your stomach growl anymore.” 

Gon, grumbled before nodding. He knew Hisoka was playing with him, but the idea that maybe, just maybe, he could regain his nen, was enough to willingly fall into the magician’s trap. Afterall, Hisoka had plenty to gain from Gon having his nen restored. He couldn’t fathom what the magician could want from him as he was now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well thats it for now... i will update soon hopefully. i go to college and i should have been working on a essay tonight... but i didn't. oh well. i will likely not work on the third chapter until thursday this week, since the essay is due wednesday morning. i have at least two more chapters fairly well planned out... and while i have tagged this work as explicit... it won't get really explicit for a little while yet. but it will. it will.


	3. Check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a minor spoiler for the hunterxhunter movies in here

Gon followed Hisoka out to the street where he hailed a cab. The quiet moment let nostalgia wash over Gon, making him shiver. Being back in civilization felt a little strange already, but there was something about being around Hisoka again that fed into that feeling. Part of it was the weight of his gaze, but it was the tension that always existed there. Gon always felt like he needed to be on guard around Hisoka, not in a bad way, necessarily, but aware and ready. It was exciting. Like hunting or being hunted. It was a strange mix of both.

When the cab pulled up, Hisoka gestured for Gon to get in first. As he slid across the leather seats, there was that excitement that felt almost like panic as Hisoka slid in next to him and closed the door. Hisoka was large enough to take up some of the seat between them and Gon considered where he would put his bag as Hisoka gave the address for the restaurant. Once the driver pulled away from the curb, the magician’s head started to turn Gon’s way so he stuffed his bag between them with a huff. The resulting grin from Hisoka was wide enough to close his eyes. As the grin melted away, he relaxed back into the seat. Gon leaned against the window, but kept an eye on the magician through the reflection. The young hunter saw the glint of gold as Hisoka’s eyes slid to his own reflection in the glass, sending a spike of energy coursing through Gon’s body. Hisoka was essentially telling Gon he knew he was watching him. But of course Gon would watch him, they were in a confined space and Hisoka was dangerous. Gon didn’t look away, but Hisoka’s eyes did move now to look over the younger hunter.

“Aren’t you cold with so few clothes on?”

Gon looked down, as if he didn’t remember what he was wearing. He was still dressed as he had been when he left Kite-san. They had been in a much warmer climate so he had on a black tank, darker green shorts and boots. Gon had grown out of the green shorts and jacket awhile ago as he started growing taller and put on more muscle. Gon hadn't thought about the temperature difference and hadn't taken the time to change yet.

“It was really warm where I just came from.”

Hisoka seemed satisfied with that answer and looked away, but the cab pulled over then and it was time to get out. Gon didn’t wait for Hisoka and walked around from the street side of the car. The restaurant seemed nice with hanging plants and string lights, but ordinary. Every table seemed full and waiting around with Hisoka did not sound fun. But, the magician led the way inside anyhow and held up two fingers for the hostess waiting just inside. If the girl thought Hisoka seemed odd at all she hid it well, and as Gon followed after them, he could see that Hisoka certainly stood out from all the other customers. Gon peaked around Hisoka as he heard a door open. The hostess led them through a door that Gon would have thought went to the kitchen, but instead they walked into a courtyard. 

There were small trees, bushes, and little stone paths that led to a large fountain. The courtyard was surrounded by two stories of balcony that held many more tables. Gon followed as they were led up to the second story and across to the other end of the building where all the tables were empty. Gon went straight to the railing and from there he would see all kinds of colorful fish swimming inside the fountain. 

He went back to sit across from Hisoka who seemed to be paying him no attention now, simply reading the menu. The hostess was gone already.

“Do we get to catch the fish we want to eat?!”

Hisoka peeked above the menu for a moment before he set it aside and leaned back into his chair. 

“It doesn’t appear to be an option on the menu, but I wouldn't stop you.”

Gon wasn’t entirely sure, but figured that was a ‘no’. Disappointed, he picked up the menu and looked over the other options. There were no prices, which worried Gon a bit, but the place didn’t look too fancy so he decided to not be careful in his choices. Soon enough a waitress came and took their order. As soon as she left, Gon pounced.

“Hisoka?” The magician simply quirked an eyebrow. “Do you really think there's a way for me to get my nen back?”

Hisoka took a moment before he answered. “Nen is your life source and, Gon, you look to be alive to me.”

“But Hisokaaa~, plenty of people are alive and can’t use Nen!”

The magician rolled his eyes, “plenty of people aren’t you.” Gon opened his mouth to argue but Hisoka’s eyes turned serious. “Most people without nen would never have been able to take that tag off of me like you did during the Hunter Exam. In fact there are those _with_ nen who wouldn’t have been able to do it either. But you did. You always seem to be capable of so many things that others are not able to do. I believe that this will be another one of those things.”

Gon wasn’t sure what to think, much less what to say. 

“But, I also don’t think you can do this alone.” 

Gon thought about his options. The first name he thought of was Killua, his best friend. Then Kurapika and Leorio. He hadn’t heard from any of them in the last two years, not even one text. In the beginning, they had all kept in contact, more at first and then less and less. Being in the middle of nowhere with Kite-san and the others of course didn’t help, but it also didn’t help the feeling of loneliness and abandonment that grew within him. When he was around the others, it wasn’t so bad, but sometimes Gon had spent days on the hunt all by himself and that feeling would grow and grow. It was the same feeling he used to have sometimes before he left Whale Island. 

But he was in Yorknew City now and was determined to reconnect with his friends again! 

But he knew they were likely busy and that was probably why they had all lost contact. He would see them again, but Gon didn't want to bother them for something that might not even be possible. Gon would spend his visit with them having fun instead before going on the journey.

Gon went to look up at Hisoka, whose gaze he had felt on him, but then he turned as his nose caught the growing scent of food and saw the waitress walking their way. Gon grinned at the waitress so wide it hurt his face and thanked her, maybe a little too loudly. Hisoka merely nodded. The waitress left quickly as Gon grabbed his fork and spoon and quickly dove in. Hisoka just sat there, head in his hand, for a long moment and watched the young hunter in pure wonder. Then his on stomach growled, making Gon look up quickly and laugh at the magician. They both then ate for awhile in relative silence before Gon slowed down enough to be able to talk and eat at the same time. 

Gon asked then about Chrollo and almost missed the mix of emotions that quickly passed over Hisoka’s face before he went into storyteller mode. Gon wasn’t quite sure how much he should believe, but the way he told the story was fun to listen to. He wondered if Hisoka had always been this good at telling stories. 

“Whoaaa,” Gon clapped after Hisoka seemed like he was done. He bowed a little in response which Gon laughed at. “I want to go to the desert now.”

“You’d need to wear more clothes than that."

Gon stuck his tongue out at Hisoka, who chuckled. Gon went back to eating his food again while he thought about what it would be like to travel through the desert. He didn’t even really know anything about deserts either besides that there were camels and ancient ruins and a lot of sand.

“Gonnn~”

Gon snapped back to reality, “Mmm!”

Hisoka sighed, “I think I know someone who would be willing to help, but…”

“Hisoka, who?”

The magician tilted his head, “Hmmmmmm… what do I get in return?”

Gon stubbornly puffed up his cheeks. The waitress approached the table then and asked if we needed anything. Hisoka ordered a bottle of wine. Gon looked curiously at Hisoka, but the waitress left without waiting.

“Drink some of the wine and I will give you the person’s number so you can contact them for help.”

Gon didn’t like this idea, not at all. He knew well that alcohol made you less aware to your surroundings, think a lot slower and set you off balance. That was a terrible mix when your company was Hisoka. But, if Gon was being honest, he knew that Hisoka had had many opportunities already if his goal was to hurt Gon. But why then, would Hisoka want him to drink wine? What could he have to gain?

Gon couldn’t figure it out before the waitress came back with the bottle of wine and two glasses. Hisoka poured a glass of wine, swirled around the dark red liquid and seemed to enjoy the smell as he brought the glass to his nose. The waitress smiled and left them alone again before he slid the glass over to Gon. 

The young hunter eyed the wine before looking back up to Hisoka suspiciously. The magician shared the eye contact, but showed no emotion as he slowly used his teeth to pull apart the meat on his fork. There was something strangely savage about the action and it put Gon even more on edge for a fight he knew he couldn’t win, but still wanted to have. Gon took up the glass of wine and took a sip…

and almost immediately it dribbled back out from his lips and down his chin. Hisoka bent over laughing. Gon scowled at the magician at first, but then couldn’t help but smile. He had never heard the magician really laugh before. It was the infectious kind and, if Gon didn’t know Hisoka was up to something, he might have joined him in the laughter. 

When Hisoka caught his breath, he rested his head in his hand and looked with open adoration at Gon. “You’re going to have to drink more than one sip if you want that number.”

Gon made a disgusted face, but took another sip again, this time swallowing the liquid. Hisoka chuckled at the face Gon made, before going back to his own food. Hisoka shook his head anytime Gon looked to see if he had drank enough and soon half the bottle was gone. The liquid had become more bearable over time, but he never did grow to like the taste even a little. He was surprised, and thankful, that it did make him feel a bit warmer though. As Gon had grown warmer, he had also felt a strange heaviness grow as well. It reminded him of training so hard that your muscles started to feel like jello and your head felt too heavy to keep upright. Gon thought he was hiding it well. 

The waitress came then with a check and Hisoka slipped something to her for payment before Gon could make a move. The waitress nodded her thanks and left without further a due. Gon balked. 

“Hisoka, I want to pay for my food!”

Gon was a bit louder than he intended and Hisoka looked at him, clearly amused, before sliding a receipt across the table. 

“I had to pay for it because of the wine on the bill, but certainly I did not invite you with the intention of paying for your food.”

Gon rolled his eyes and tried to hide his reaction as he looked over what he owed Hisoka. Gon would now live with the understanding that if you had to ask how much something cost, you probably couldn’t afford it. At least at restaurants. Gon would still pay though, even if it was more than he had ever paid for food before. He reached into his pockets and was a little alarmed when he didn’t find his wallet inside. He checked his back pockets and then tried to calmly check the bag he had brought with him. After he didn’t find it the first time, he gulped and started to panic. He looked again, and then a third time. 

Hisoka cleared his throat. 

Gon slowly sat back up, face almost purple with embarrassment. Hisoka’s face was a blank slate. 

“I promise on my~”

Hisoka raised a hand to stop him and Gon went quiet, but his eyes were hard with determination, promising with certainty all the things his lips weren’t speaking. Hisoka smiled and Gon, in his current state couldn’t hold back the shiver that went down his spine. 

“Where are you staying tonight, Gon-kun~?”

The question echoed through his head and drained all the pride from his body until he decided to lay his head down on the table. He couldn’t bare to answer the question honestly. 

“I have a spare room if you need a place to stay, but I’m sure your friends Sushi,” Gon groaned but didn’t correct him, “would let you stay with him~”

Gon groaned to himself and tried, but failed, to think of any other options. Gon, having heard that some people drink when they feel bad, decided to drink another sip of wine. He poured half a glass and downed it before standing up. It felt like his brain sloshed inside of his head as he did and he took a moment to find his balance. Hisoka stood then too and led the way out. It seemed to Gon like Hisoka walked slower than usual as they exited the building, but it took a lot of concentration from the younger hunter to walk as he normally did or simply not to fall as they went down a flight of stairs. When they made it outside the restaurant, Hisoka paused, a smirk on his lips.

“Heaven’s Arena is not that far away. It might help with your condition if you walked there.”

Gon nodded. A walk sounded like a great idea, especially if Hisoka wasn’t around. Hisoka eyed him as he hailed for a cab. Almost immediately, a car pulled up. 

“You can find your way back, right?”

Gon remembered the first time Hisoka had asked him that during the Hunter Exam. He nodded to the magician and grinned ear to ear. Hisoka smiled back, waved and then got into the cab. Gon yelled a thank you as the door closed and started walking once the cab pulled away.

Gon could see the tower above the surrounding buildings, so it was an easy task even in his current state. As he got closer, he stopped being able to see the building, but he had a feeling he still knew the right direction. The walk gave him time to think, but for some reason, all he could do was remember. Memories started flooding his mind, memories of the times he had been with Hisoka before.

The exam of course was the first time. Hisoka had seemed odd, but nothing like the danger others made him out to be. Then Gon saw him fighting Leorio and jumped in to save his friend. Now he knew that Hisoka was dangerous, but not enough to make Gon shy away. Hisoka was strong. Hisoka was a challenge. That excited him. When he saw Hisoka’s bloodlust leak out while he tracked the magician, he learned then how dangerous Hisoka could be. But taking his tag gave him confidence, despite what had happened afterwards. 

And then they met again at Heaven’s Arena. Gon shook in frustration as he recalled the fight that had ended too soon. Looking back now, though, he thought back to when he and Killua had first made it to the 200’s and Hisoka had barred them from entering. _Did Hisoka do that to protect them?_ He hadn’t considered that before. It would have seemed like a silly idea at the time, and it stilled seemed like a silly idea, but Gon couldn’t help but think maybe indeed that was what Hisoka had been trying to do. 

After Heaven’s Arena, they met here in Yorknew City, again. Hisoka had been a member of the spiders and did nothing to protect them then. In fact, he had even threatened to hurt Killua when… Gon looked back now and thought a little more. Hisoka had threatened to kill Gon and Killua later though for Kurapika to let him on the airship with Chrollo. _Would he have done it?_ Gon would have said yes.

But then they met again on Greed Island. Vivid images of exactly how they had reunited on Greed Island were still seared into his memory, probably forever. No spider tattoo anywhere, Gon remembered, yet Hisoka still was there to find the nen exorcist to help Chrollo. Even still, Hisoka had helped them get their Patch of Shore card by joining their dodgeball team. _Why did he help us?_ Gon remembered how he had hurt his hand pretty badly and made sure to secure the win for their team. Gon thought back to that moment. He had been knocked out, but Killua had told him the details later. Hisoka had hurt his hands _again_ , just so Gon could win the way he wanted to win. _Why? If Hisoka only cared about fighting strong opponents, then…_

_And why did Hisoka help him and the rest of his friends with the puppet maker who had stolen Kurapika’s eyes? Or the night Heaven’s Arena had been attacked?_ And when Gon had been told by Killua what happened with Illumi in the attempt to bring Alluka to Gon’s hospital bed, Gon had sensed something was off about that situation as well. It never made sense how Illumi and Hisoka could have had such trouble trying to stop Killua from getting there.

Gon grabbed at his hair and massaged his head. There was so much about Hisoka he didn’t understand. The walk wasn’t really helping either. He was feeling more and more off balance, more and more sleepy, and the only two things that kept him going were the longing to fall into bed and the forward momentum.

By the time he turned the corner and saw the front door to Heaven’s Arena, he couldn’t keep himself from stumbling… or drooling. Gon tried to wipe the spit away when he saw Hisoka waiting for him just outside, shuffling his cards, but he felt it slide down his chin again as he reached the magician. Hisoka quietly walked along side him to the elevators and didn’t remark as Gon leaned his back against the wall as they waited for the elevator to descend to the lobby. Gon refused to let his eyes slide shut regardless of the fact that they felt like they weighed the same as the rest of his body combined. But while he fought his eyelids, he had no more energy to fight his legs that refused to keep him standing. He slid down the wall and kept having to scuttle back into a standing position only to sometimes catch himself from falling forward. 

Gon held his ear and grumbled loudly as the elevator dinged to announce its arrival. They entered quietly and Hisoka entered the access code. Soon the doors closed and the elevator started moving. All the color drained from Gon’s face as he reached out for the walls and lowered himself to the floor. His stomach and body suddenly felt like they were moving in separate directions and it took everything to keep himself from throwing up his dinner all over the floor and maybe himself. He had closed his eyes and now had no more sense of where his body was or wasn’t. He couldn’t even be sure he was inside of his own body anymore. One arm instinctively reached out in the direction he remembered Hisoka to be in and felt and hand land on his arm, then one on his back. The hand started rubbing soothing circles and he couldn’t care who it was that was doing it right now. He just wanted the universe to stop moving. The elevator stopped then and Gon collapsed and rolled over to his back with a long sigh of relief.

“Oh. I forgot. I sent the elevator to my floor and not your friend’s. Do you want me to bring you back down to your friends floor?"

Gon gripped Hisoka’s arm and squeezed tight. “No.”

There was a part of Gon that wasn’t sure what he was saying no to, whether it was no to the elevator moving anymore or no to the idea of staying at Hisoka’s place. Hisoka acted as if he believed the answer was the first and helped Gon to his feet. Once Gon was standing, Hisoka went to step away, but Gon stayed holding onto the magician.

“Which way?” Hisoka just quirked an eyebrow to Gon’s question. “Bedroom.”

Hisoka smiled a little and pointed the way. Gon let got of the magician and started off. The younger hunter bumped in the wall almost immediately, but kept going. Gon could swear the hallway must be very narrow, and the floor felt like it was moving. Suddenly, Gon felt a dull smack to his head and the world seemed to disappear. He could only hear footsteps approach him. He held his lips tightly closed as felt his body move and soon the world looked normal again, if not a little blurry. He felt warmth around him and sank into it. The wine hadn’t been able to warm him this well. And he was sleepy. So sleepy. He held his lips again as the world moved and then he felt the most incredible feeling in the world against his back. Oh, how he had forgotten what a mattress felt like, especially the good ones at Heaven’s Arena. He felt himself succumbing to sleep, but then he felt himself moved and then felt a little colder. He couldn’t open his eyes though, he just couldn’t. Then he felt pressure and warmth where he never felt it and then there was a tug and he managed to crack one eye open. Hisoka was leaning over him. Gon looked down and could see his chest exposed and Hisoka had one hand on each side of his unbuttoned shorts that he was pulling down.

Gon’s imagination rushed through his head too fast for him to comprehend and before he realized it he was blushing and grabbed Hisoka’s hands. “What are you doing?”

Hisoka’s eyes were hooded and Gon swallowed hard trying to think of how he could stop Hisoka.

“Oh, right, silly me.” Gon sighed in relief. “I need to take your boots off first.”

Hisoka crouched down, disappearing from sight and Gon scrambled to sit up, but it felt like the bed didn’t want to let him go and by the time he managed to sit up Hisoka had tossed both boots behind him to the floor and was now eye level with Gon’s belly button. Gon squirmed as Hisoka braced his hands on either side of Gon’s legs and dragged his eyes over Gon’s body to look up at him. The gold eyes glowed in the darkness of the room, capturing all of his attention. He hadn’t seen Hisoka’s hands move, so Gon gasped as his shorts were pulled down with enough force that it sent him to the edge of the bed and slipping off it. As he did, his shorts fell the rest of the way to his ankles and it closed the remaining space between them. Gon felt the sudden light pressure of Hisoka’s nose against his lower stomach, just above his briefs, and scurried back up onto the bed to get away. Gon’s eyes were wide open now, staring at Hisoka. His body still felt off though, tingly yet heavy with the desire to sleep, but his blood was pumping like wildfire, on edge from the grin that was spreading on Hisoka’s lips.

“Hisoka, stop.”

Hisoka chuckled and stood up from his crouched position. “Gon-kun~ I’m merely making sure my bed doesn’t get wet. Did you not realize that it had started raining just before you made it back here?”

_Raining?_ Gon shook his head and looked to see is there was a window in the room and yes, there was a window with rain spotted on the glass. He couldn’t hear it over the sound of his heart clamoring in his chest, but it seemed as if, as he watched, the pattern of water changed on the glass.

“But, Gonn~ please do tell me what you were thinking~”

Gon stuck out his tongue in response, but Hisoka only arched an eyebrow and then began to lean in closer. Gon scuttled back, but Hisoka didn’t let up. He put one knee up on the bed and pulled himself closer. Gon moved farther back only to stumble and fall to his elbows and before he knew it Hisoka was crawling over his body. Gon could feel the warmth emanate off the man’s skin and cover him like a blanket, but his heart felt like it was skipping a beat every time Hisoka crawled a little closer, his weight sinking into the mattress. As Hisoka’s face got closer to his own, Gon couldn’t help but attempt crawling farther and farther back, not even sure where back would lead him, just as long as it was away, but then he met the headboard and suddenly he found himself in a sitting position with Hisoka's face once more level with his briefs. Gon only realized he had licked his lips as he watched Hisoka's eyes trace the movement of his tongue. Gon felt embarrassed at his unconscious reaction, sinking down from his seated position and down to where his neck hit the pillow. The feeling of the pillow felt so good he closed his eyes and shifted to sink his face into it, body falling into the depths of sleep once more.

_Sleep, I just wanna sleep._ Gon felt his body slip away and a warmth envelop him. Gon felt so good. He could stay like this forever.

Gon moaned and made little mewing sounds as he snuggled into the blanket that Hisoka had pulled over him. Something about the scene compelled Hisoka to lay down beside Gon and watch him a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated with another chapter instead of doing homework.... but now i actually need to take the remaining time until this thursday to do homework. lol i just saw that the first two chapters had gotten some kudos and was excited, so I thought I would add another chapter with some juicier content. barely juicier, but we're workin on getting there.


	4. Awakening

Instincts triggered, Hisoka peeks open one eye to the still dark room. He turns his attention to a shadowy Gon moving towards him on the bed. As he gets closer and the blankets move a bit, Hisoka can see his face scrunched as if in discomfort or annoyance. Hisoka, half asleep, was calm but unsure of what Gon’s intentions were. Gon seemed asleep, but Hisoka lifted up the blankets laying over them to make sure the young boy was unarmed, just to be sure. Gon was nearly on top of him then and Hisoka just laid there, both eyes now narrowly watching him. As skin made contact with skin, the muscles on Gon’s face started to relax and his fingers splayed out along Hisoka’s chest. Hisoka’s eyes went wide. Hands moved apart from their place until Gon slowly, and somewhat forcefully, wrapped his arms around the larger man’s body. Hisoka’s lips parted as he just stared down at the boy and watched Gon’s face relax and a little hum escape from his lips. 

Hisoka chuckled at the surprising turn of events but as Gon pulled a leg over the magician, the chuckle turned into a small but deep moan. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy and he pulled him a bit closer, smirking. Gon’s skin felt a bit chilly on his own warm skin and Hisoka figured the boy had simply gone searching for a source of warmth. He could feel the weight of the smaller body, though not as small as how he used to imagine it. It felt good though. He squeezed the body against him a little and felt a small movement against his leg. 

He pulled the blankets up over them a bit and soon the warmth and company pulled him back to sleep… with a smile. Hisoka could get used to this.

It both felt like forever and no time at all when something started pulling him out from a deep sleep. Hisoka could tell he was laying on his side, spooning a smaller body that his arms kept close to him. His brain slowly reminded him who the body belonged to, but another part of him wouldn’t believe it. 

The magician peeked his eyes open to see his little apple relaxed, face peaceful, cuddled up in his arms. The sight was too much and Hisoka lightly moaned and arched his back to press his morning wood against Gon. The young body responded by arching his own back, his hips going back to press his butt firmly against Hisoka’s hard length. Hisoka stilled at the sight, at the sensation. His body felt so heavy still from sleep, but he could feel the blush rushing between his legs. He thought he must be dreaming still, but Gon started moving his hips back and forth slowly grinding against the magician. Hisoka gripped onto Gon’s hips, kneeding his fingers into the flesh and muscles, and moaned deeply. Gon tilted his head back, lips parting just so and released a small, needy whimper, hands gripping the sheet. Hisoka was wide awake now and trembled slightly, trying to hold back. _Not yet…_ But Hisoka couldn’t hold back completely. Gon’s neck was bared and he just had to get one little taste. Hisoka’s tongue slinked out between his lips and ran along the smooth expanse of skin before nipping lightly at his earlobe. 

_Gon~_

The younger boy lurched forward suddenly with a squeak, eyes wide. Hisoka stilled and watched how the warm skin flashed pale and Gon heaved, gagging. The sound convinced the animalistic urges, that had been growing unbearable, to lose out to sense. He pulled his arms away as Gon, panic covering his face, head whipping around as if searching and as soon as his eyes met with the bathroom, he threw off the blanket and ran for it.

Hisoka turned onto his back and breathed deeply to calm himself. It wasn’t long before puking could be heard from the bathroom and that helped to ease the throbbing tightness in his boxers. Hisoka wasn’t sure what he wanted to do and so, decided to go on instinct. That instinct was to ease the sound of suffering.

The magician got up found a pair of sweatpants and headed to the kitchen. He grabbed some napkins, a glass of water, and a cloth he wet with cold water. Hisoka took the items back to the bathroom in his room and crouched beside a sickly looking Gon who was hugging the toilet. Gon took the water Hisoka touched his hand with and gulped down half the glass all in one go. The magician took the moment to lightly press the cool cloth to his forehead making Gon shiver a bit. But Gon was soon back to hugging the toilet. Hisoka laid his hand to the boys back and moved it around in circles. Gon grumbled at the touch, glancing over at Hisoka, before heaving again. It wasn’t enough of a complaint for Hisoka to stop though and it seemed to relax some of the clenching and tight muscles in his back. He offered Gon another sip of water, cloth back to his forehead again, but after a short few moments rubbing his back again, Hisoka left the boy to suffer in peace. 

Hisoka was feeling a bit off as he poured himself a small glass of orange juice. His stomach growled a little then. He wasn’t sure the boy would be hungry after emptying his stomach, but they both should probably eat, so he called for room service. Hisoka considered what the day ahead would hold, wondering if what he had planned for was something he actually wanted to go through with. He couldn’t deny that he was enjoying Gon’s company. The young boy always surprised him.

But how far was he willing to go?

Hisoka wasn’t sure, but he did think the breakfast would be delivered soon so the magician went back to the bathroom and told him that breakfast was on the way. He was just walking out of his bedroom when the doorbell rang. Hisoka pulled his coffee table near the huge window overlooking the city, light washing over the living room. He set the food out on the table and piled up some pillows to sit on. Satisfied and ready to eat, Hisoka stood and looked out onto the view before turning his head to the side.

“Do you enjoy the view that much~?

Gon groaned from behind him and Hisoka turned to see the grimacing young man walking over, clad in a green shirt and last nights briefs, hair spiky but in a multitude of directions. Hisoka watched him approach the table, now looking at the much exposed legs in the daylight. The events of what really hadn’t been that long ago replayed in Hisoka’s mind, making him excited again. Gon clearly noticed and glared up at the magician as he approached the table and sat down. Hisoka sat opposite him and uncovered the dishes. Gon’s eyes went wide and the excitement on his face at the breakfast spread made it hard to remember he had just been throwing up.

“Thank you for the food!”

But it was garbled from a suddenly growling stomach. Gon wasted no time in diving into the food. They ate mostly in peace, but what the day had in store was also eating at Hisoka. It killed some of his appetite and the magician ended up not eating all of his food.. Gon kept looking between Hisoka and the food he left on his plate. Hisoka pushed the plate towards Gon who eyed the magician suspiciously. 

“You’re being really nice. Why?” Unamused, the magician looked the young hunter up and down before smirking. “How much do you remember?”

“Of last night?” Now Gon sounded unamused.

Hisoka paused a moment before answering. “Sure.”

Hisoka could tell Gon was thinking about that answer as he finished his plate and pulled the magician’s leftovers closer to him. 

“I remember all of it, unfortunately.” Gon grumbled as he ate the food, reminding Hisoka very much of the little boy he first met years ago. “Had to do it in the creepiest way.” He grumbled some more between bites. “I could have done it myself.”

Hisoka saw the classic signs of Gon remembering something important. Gon looked up with big eyes and pointed at him. Hisoka arched an eyebrow in question.

“You owe me the contact info for someone to help me get my nen back.”

Hisoka leaned backwards on his hands, tilting his head back. “After everything, I’m not so sure I owe you anymore.”

The older man smirked as he heard Gon jump to his feet and tilted his head just enough to peek over at the upset boy. _Gon-kun, I’ve missed that look in your eyes._

Hisoka moaned and it threw Gon off for a moment before he shouted, “Hisoka! I held up my end of the bargain!”

The magician looked at him straight faced. “And what about having to take care of you afterwards???” 

“I’m going to pay you back for the dinner! Staying here and…” Gon looked away.

Hisoka raised an eyebrow, but then put up a hand when Gon’s face started to turn red and Hisoka couldn’t tell the emotion behind it. 

“You can owe me one. Now for that number~”

The red did not fade from his face and he brought his hand up to mess up his hair even further. _What now…_

“So, about that...” Gon did a little nervous laugh and sat back down, crossed legged, and resting his hands between his legs. “Does this person have an email or address you can give me instead?”

Hisoka laid his elbow on the coffee table and rested his head in his hand. “Why?”

“Something happened to my it, my phone…. And there aren’t really places to buy a new on in the middle of nowhere, so I don’t really have a phone that works... and I can’t really replace it right now.”

Hisoka was quiet for a long moment. It was a good thing he hadn’t decided exactly what he wanted to do earlier. Now, he was presented with the perfect opportunity to have Gon feel indebted to him. 

“Write down the names of everywhere you were before you arrived here at Heaven’s Arena and I will call them while you’re in the shower. Hopefully, some good soul has turned it in and we can go picked it up somewhere.”

Hisoka looked around, ignoring a wide-eyed Gon. “There’s paper and pen around here somewhere.” 

Hisoka got up and found a pad of paper with pen and handed it to Gon. 

“This isn’t like you at all.”

Hisoka looked down at the sitting boy, remembering the last time he said that very same thing. Hisoka crouched down and Gon leaned back to give them a few inches between their faces. The magician’s eyes were just above the others and the angle was such that all he had to do was lean in just a little farther and their lips would touch. No air brushed against Hisoka’s face, so the younger must be holding his breath. Maybe, that was why a light pink started to flush the Gon’s face when Hisoka started at him for a long moment in silence. 

“If we don’t find your wallet today, I’d be happy to share my… place with you again tonight, Gon-kun~”

Gon grinned then and scooted backwards before spinning to face the coffee table. He laid the paper down and held the pen as if to write immediately, but looked back to Hisoka. 

“I’ll do my best to remember everything!”

Hisoka chuckled and stood up again. As Gon scribbled away, the magician put the plates away on the cart and wheeled it outside the front door. When he came back Gon was still writing. Watching him think at times was painful, but there was something nostalgic about watching the boy again. Memories of the ever growing hunter and those stubborn eyes flooded him.

“Hisoka!”

The man thought the boy was complaining about his staring, but then Gon held up the paper. He set it back down on the coffee table before he stood up. He smiled as he turned around and saw Hisoka. "Done," was all Gon said before he headed to the bedroom slowly, stretching as he went. 

The energy from breakfast and arguing with Hisoka had drained him and left Gon feeling a bit heavy and aching. He was ready for his shower. He pulled out something he felt was suitable for the cooler temperatures as well as his shower items and headed to the bathroom. Once naked, Gon turned on the hot water and something about the heat made his body ache more for a moment he huddled under the warmth as if he could cuddle up to the water stream. There was a big part of him that just wanted to go back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have received a lot more kudos and hits than I expected to get for this already, so thank you for taking the time not just to read but to leave a kudos and commenting. Hope anyone reading this enjoyed the chapter. I have the beginnings of the next one planned already.
> 
> *update: I went to read something again to respond to a comment and realized that I had a lot of typos, etc that needed editing. i wrote this very early in the morning while a little tipsy so that couldn't have helped.*


	5. Echoes

The water was hot as it ran down his skin. He felt some of that sickness from that morning come back. It felt like it was seeping out of his skin. It made Gon feel gross, so he wasted no more time picking up the soap and scrubbing away. But, stretching to move the soap over his body aggravated his aching muscles. As Gon finished cleaning, he started to massage at the sore areas. He worked at the back of his neck, arching against the sensation, almost moaning. He leaned his forehead against the shower wall, hot water pouring down him as he moved his hand to his shoulder, working his way slowly down one arm before moving to the other. Once done with his arms he moved to his legs and moved from calf to thigh. His eyes drooped as he moved his hand up to his side. Gon twisted away from even the light touch of his hand on his side. He grabbed one of his hips and started to massage anyway, but Gon ended up arching up to the tile wall, little sparks of electricity spreading through his body. He took both hands and kneaded the muscles in his sides and shivered as that electricity became blood that started to flood between his legs. Gon couldn’t resist the ache and let one hand slip down and grip his yearning cock.

Gon shivered at the feeling of his hand wrapped firmly around his cock, mind going blank. His hand moved up and down, slowly at first, as the other hand massaged at his side. Then his mind started remembering things. No images, just feelings. Over the last couple years, he sometimes would touch himself and imagine, but it never felt so real. Gon couldn’t help but squirm as he remembered the feeling of being in someone’s arms, of his back against someone’s chest. The warmth from the shower now just felt like that person holding him from behind. His hand at his waist was now the other person’s hand. It felt like the person behind him was larger, looming, and growing hungry.

A moaned slipped from Gon’s lips and his hand pulled at his throbbing, leaking cock, eager as the memory kept coming. He closed his eyes tight as he remembered the feeling of another cock growing against his backside. He arched his back against empty air, becoming more desperate. The feelings now supplied sound. A moan. Gon shivered, hard, at the deep moan and images started to flash too fast for him to tell what it is, but he barely gave it any thought as the feeling of a tongue moving, too slowly, up his neck brought Gon to his knees. His breath was ragged and he felt like he was going to explode just as the feeling of lips met his earlobe. As a sharp tooth closed around the soft flesh of his ear, Hisoka’s face flashed through Gon's mind, each and every smirk, lick of lips, glowing eyes and dangerous moan. Cum exploded onto the floor, Gon collapsing against the wall. 

He was breathing heavy, slipping further down the wall closer to the mess on the floor, but the shower was long forgotten. He could only see, from sleepy, just opening eyes, the magician’s claws nearly digging into his sides followed by that deep moan. 

Gon’s dick twitched again. 

The younger hunter made it to his feet and turned the water colder, colder, colder still until all memory of Hisoka faded from the pain of the water. He twisted from the cold and turned it just a bit warmer until he could stand the water once more. Gon cleaned up his mess then, making the water a bit colder any time his thoughts started drifting away from his task. 

But as Gon stepped out of the shower, he couldn’t help but think back to that morning. He remembered his arms around the toilet as he threw up everything he had eaten from the night before. He remembered Hisoka helping him then. He wanted to say that his thoughts had come from that, but he knew that was a lie, so he tried thinking back farther. Gon remembered, hazily, running to the bathroom. From a bedroom? Yeah, from a bed. He thought back to the bed. He could barely remember any of it. He strained, but the clearest part was throwing away the sheets. Had there been someone else in the bed? He wasn’t sure. There was a long day ahead though, and it wasn’t something he wanted to think a lot more about, so he wrapped a towel around his body and left the bathroom. Hisoka just couldn’t leave him alone though.

Sitting on the bed was the magician himself. He looked up from the card tower he was building to Gon. His bored expression shifted momentarily to that of hunger, reminding Gon too much of his experience in the shower. He could feel his face flush and he was ready to yell at Hisoka, but the expression faded as quickly as it came. 

“My turn.”

A bit of panic ran through Gon, his mind still on masturbating. Hisoka staring at him, blank faced, as he carefully got off the bed and walked towards the younger hunter. Gon looked up and met the magician’s eyes as Hisoka paused by his side. Gon’s lips started to part, not sure himself what he was going to say, but Hisoka just smirked and walked away. 

“Make sure you’re ready when I am.”

Gon turned and stuck his tongue out at Hisoka who was now facing Gon and grinning as he shut the bathroom door on himself. Gon glared at the door before turning away with a huff. He went over to his bag which he had found earlier that morning near a closed closet. Gon opened the closet, which he hadn’t before, and saw that it was full of Hisoka’s clothes. He flipped through the clothes quickly, only a small number of which he had seen before. Some were normal clothes he wouldn’t expected the magician to own, like the sweatpants. 

Gon closed the closet and looked around the room and noticed for the first time a vanity table and mirror on the other side of the room. There were lights around the mirror too. Gon thought it was strange, but given that there were a few containers of what Gon guessed to be makeup and a variety of sponges and brushes, he was 100% sure now that this was Hisoka’s bedroom. 

Which meant he had slept in Hisoka’s room last night. In Hisoka’s bed. 

Probably with Hisoka.

Gon blushed remembering very well how Hisoka had undressed him for bed. He couldn’t remember falling asleep though, probably because he had been half way there even as Hisoka had crawled over him. Gon groaned and jumped onto the bed, remembering the card tower only as it passed his peripheral vision.

Gon could only stare open mouthed as the cards crashed around him in slow motion. 

As if in a delayed reaction, Gon scrambled to collect them and try to put it back together. He couldn’t even keep two standing up at first. _How did Hisoka do it?!_ Gon knew he had to focus. Breathe... Calmer, he soon had two cards standing up, balancing against each other. He still had a far way to go. Two. Four. Six. Eight. All the same principle. Now balancing a layer above them. Flat on top. Gentle. Gentle. Gentle. One. Two. Gon pulled away to calm his shaking hand before a third card. Three. Gon let out a deep breath he hadn’t known he was holding… and the cards fell. 

Gon collapsed back on the bed with a groan. But, his frustration was short lived before he sat back up and started again. Two. Four. Six. Eight. One. Two. Three. Two. Breathe slowly. Four. Breathe. Slow. Six. Gon’s eyes bulged as he tried to control his excitement. Gon reached blindly for more cards, but wasn’t feeling any. He turned a little, and the cards jiggled, half of them falling over. 

Hisoka clasped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Gon, still wrapped only in his towel, hadn’t noticed that Hisoka had left the bathroom already and even gotten dressed behind the boys back. Laughter would be enough to alert him though and he wanted to watch a little longer. He would have to reveal his presence soon enough to put his make-up on since the vanity was nearly facing him, but he could wait a few more minutes. Gon was learning so fast, as always.

_My little fruit~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short chapter, but hopefully one you enjoy. i am going to work on the outline for the next chapter before i go to sleep today, but won't update again until next weekend. finals are coming up soon, but i will still do my best to update the chapter 6 next weekend.


	6. Favor

Gon’s face was slowly turning blue from holding his breath as he inched the last two cards closer and closer to the top of the soon-to-be pyramid. Hisoka was enraptured by the boy’s progress and by whether or not he would pass out before he balanced the final two cards, but finally, the cards made contact. Both waited to see if the pyramid would fall, but it didn’t.

Hisoka clapped.

Gon tensed, jarring the structure just barely. The boy’s eyes moved from the pyramid then to the vanity mirror across the room, making indirect eye contact with Hisoka. The magician walked closer to the bed.

“If you’d rather play games in bed all day, naked~… I could show you a few things.”

Gon takes his first breath and collapses onto the bed, along with the cards. He turned his head to look at Hisoka and stuck his tongue out. 

“No thanks!”

Gon rolled off the bed and walked passed the magician to his bag where his clothes for the day had been laying on top, forgotten. Hisoka stretched, mentally shrugging off the rejection, and headed over to the vanity. He had put off applying his face paint and styling his hair too long. Hisoka took a seat and started preparing, glancing at the mirror, where he could clearly see Gon behind him. Gon, who turned to glance at the magician, perhaps to see whether he had privacy, noticed his reflection in the mirror. 

“Hisoka!”

The magician hummed, questioning.

“Move your mirror! You can see me in the reflection.”

Hisoka sighed, sharpening a pencil. “If you wanted privacy you could have changed while I was in the shower. Playing games has delayed us long enough. And anyway, you are changing in _my_ room. You could change somewhere else.”

“Hisoka?”

The magician hummed, starting to draw the star on his cheek. 

“How long were you watching me playing with your cards?”

Hisoka paused, glancing in the mirror to see Gon looking at him via his reflection. The magician smiled and the boy turned away with a huff. Hisoka quietly chuckled before continuing to draw. The pencil moved with ease across his skin, his hand sure and steady. He could probably do it with his eyes closed, but he kept his eyes open, peripheral vision watching Gon struggle to decide if he would stay in the room or leave and what would be the best angle to get undressed and Hisoka see the least. The magician picked up a brush then, and began to prepare the fill. Here and there, the magician glanced to the area where he could see the boy in the mirror, catching the quick glimpse of toned, round butt cheeks, barely spread as Gon was pulling up clean underwear. Hisoka didn’t glance back after that, but the image replayed over and over in his mid, remixed with the events of that morning. When the last bits of setting spray had dissipated, Hisoka noticed Gon watching him. Hisoka turned his face enough to make it obvious that he had caught the boy watching, surprised when the boy didn’t turn away.

“Is your hair shorter?”

Hisoka smiled. “A little. How observant of you~.”

“It’s nice.”

Hisoka looked away this time, taking a slow breath, trying not to blush. He heard the footsteps of Gon moving closer and glanced to see him nearing the bed, thinking he would attempt to build another card tower. The magician’s hair was nearly completely dry, so he got out his spray bottle and started to work his hair. It took longer than usual, but eventually he set his hair the way he wanted it. Deciding that today was a good day for earrings, he looked through the several pairs he owned before slipping in two separate ones, one a long dangling chain and the other a ruby stud. 

“What does it feel like to get your ears pierced, Hisoka? Does it hurt?”

Hisoka turned around in the chair and crooked his head to the side, meeting eyes with Gon. 

“Do you want to find out?”

Gon shook his head. They shared a moment just looking at each other, Hisoka, thrown off by Gon being curious about him. He wasn’t sure what to make of it, and so he decided to leave it alone.

“Are you ready to go?”

Gon nodded, smiling wide. 

They set off then. When they were in the elevator heading down to the lobby, Hisoka updated Gon on what he had found from all the phone calls he had made. He told him that two different places had a wallet that matched the description Gon gave him. There wasn’t much to the description and Gon’s only ID was with him, so they had to go check out the places in person. Those two places were the headquarters for a taxi cab service and an airship station. Gon had pre-paid for the airship ticket and the taxi was paid for with the little cash he kept out of his wallet. The taxi HQ was closest, so they would head there first. 

Gon didn’t hesitate as much this time when Hisoka gestured for him to get in the cab first. The cab driver thought it was great luck that they wanted to go to the station since he was off of his shift soon. Hisoka smiled politely and Gon started to chat with the man about what his plans were after work, the conversation leading to his own situation. Hisoka stayed quiet, slightly annoyed to have to be trapped in such close proximity to the boring conversation, but then the driver asked Gon a question.

“So, is your friend here helping you find your wallet?”

The driver had hesitated slightly before saying friend, but Gon did not hesitate. 

“Mm!” Gon nodded and smiled a little.

“Sounds like you’re lucky to have a friend like him.” 

Hisoka glanced over to Gon, not able to hide the smirk from his face. Gon looked away. Hisoka saw the driver glancing in the rearview mirror at them. The driver chuckled at their exchange. 

“How did you two meet, anyhow? You guys make an odd pair.”

Gon answered saying the Hunter exam, but the driver couldn’t believe someone so young had taken, let alone passed the exam. Hisoka chuckled at that, but didn’t interrupt as Gon went into story mode, expressively telling the driver bits and pieces about his friends and how they had all helped each other. Hisoka was not mentioned as one of those friends. The driver was now on the road by a parking lot and building that could be no other than the headquarters by the number of identical cars. 

“I thought you met your friend here at this exam. You didn’t mention him.”

Hisoka gave Gon a sidelong glance and Gon cleared his throat. 

“It’s complicated.”

The driver laughed.

“A long story for another time, I’m sure. Well, we made it in one piece.”

Hisoka paid the man and the driver offered to show them to the lost and found desk. The building was near empty, but the man led them to a place with an old woman behind a desk. The magician leaned against a wall near the door to the office and let Gon deal with the lady. The lady brought out a bin full of wallets and Gon looked through them in front of her. After several minutes, Gon thanks the lady and turns to Hisoka shaking his head, though Hisoka had already guessed as much by a lack of jumping up and down in celebration. 

“Next place then.”

Gon nodded, but his enthusiasm wasn’t there. As they made their way out of the building, the place came alive with a shift change over. Hisoka found one of the drivers willing to take them farther out of the way to the airship station. This driver wasn’t chatty however and the ride went by in silence. Hisoka saw the emotion going over Gon’s face as he triec to think optimistically. The magician wondered if there was something important in the wallet. Hisoka didn’t think Gon would be so upset about money. Perhaps, he thought, it was about owing people. This sounded right to the magician. Depending on what happened next, he would keep this in mind.

When the driver pulled up to the main arrivals entrance, Hisoka realized he did not know where the lost and found area was. He just stood there and looked about for a moment before he heard Gon’s voice a little farther away than he expected it to be. He turned towards the voice and found the younger hunter waving him over. There was a security office near Gon and he must have asked him for help. Hisoka followed Gon off through the busy set of buildings until they finally reached an office. Hisoka waited like he had at the taxi cab place and once again, Gon shook his head. 

The two walked in silence back through the building. Hisoka easily found a taxi. When they crawled inside and the cab pulled away, Gon fell into a heavy silence. After a few minutes, Hisoka asked to see Gon’s phone. 

“Why?”

“Gon-kun~ If it doesn’t work, what are you worried about?”

That was enough to convince him to hand over the phone. He watched the magician intently though. Hisoka raised his eyebrows at the younger’s attention, but Gon did not let up. He ignored him and gave his attention to the phone. Hisoka turned it over in his hand a few times before taking the back off.

“Tell me~, where were you the last time the phone worked?”

Gon made a humming sound while he thought. While he took the time to think, Hisoka pulled out the battery, but saw no damage to it. He put the phone up much closer to his face and looked at the SD card and saw that was fine. Then he realized there was no SIM card. He looked around the sides a few times over to make sure, but nope, no SIM card. 

Hisoka looked over to Gon who was still thinking. “Did you take out the SIM Card?”

Gon’s head cocked to the side and Hisoka sighed, knowing Gon had no idea what he was talking about. 

“Were you in a marsh, swamp like area the last time this worked?”

Gon tilted his head to the other side thinking more before he nodded with a little hum. “It’s been a long time, but around then, yes.”

Hisoka asked for the names of some areas he had been to around that time. Hisoka nodded then and looked back where he thought the SIM card probably should have been and he could see little scratches. There was a rare bug species that only lived in swamps and marshes in certain parts of the world. They couldn’t stand the frequencies that phones gave off. They would go crazy and eat the SIM cards. They were tiny enough to slip through the cracks of phones likes this one, whose back could easily be pulled off. Years ago, he had the same thing happen to him. In fact, he had been in the same area Gon had been in. He had been on a job with Illumi, one of the first times they had worked together. Illumi had scoffed at the magician and said that was what happened when you bought such a cheap phone. He didn’t make the same mistake again.

Hisoka saw that the SD card was in great shape and remembered that Gon has said it had been a long time since the phone has worked. He wondered what that has meant for his friends. He thought back to how Gon’s first stop was Yorknew City and Heaven’s Arena. He didn’t go straight to the Kurta or the loud brash one, Leorio? No. Certainly, if he had been in contact with Killua recently, he would have seen him first. It must have been a very long time indeed. A lot has happened in that span of time too. 

Hisoka considered taking the SD card away, but he knew that the friend of his at Heaven’s Arena would likely be able to give Gon Killua’s number once he got a phone, regardless. There was little way to sabotage the situation in his favor. Sabotage, no, but being the nice guy was working well enough anyways. 

“Well~ you’re issue is the SIM card. I am pretty sure it was due to a certain species of mite…”

“BUGS?!”

Gon leans in and grabs Hisoka’s hand to move the phone closer to his own face. Disbelief and wonder were painted across his face. The magician looked wondrously at the young one whose was suddenly so close and had his arm basically held hostage now. 

“Yes~ Well… We just need to get you a new one. Though I suggest you buy a much better phone if you plan to go back to the wilderness.” 

“Mmm! Thank you Hisoka!” 

Gon beamed up at the magician, their arms entwined still, and essentially holding hands. 

“Are you still looking at the phone, Gon-kun or do you just want an excuse to hold my hand?”

Gon grabbed his phone from Hisoka’s hand immediately and retreated to his side of the cab. Hisoka grinned and gave the driver the name and address of a phone shop. The driver nodded and Hisoka leaned back into his seat. 

“You don’t need an excuse to touch me~”

The young boy shot a glare over to the magician. Hisoka just chuckled. 

“After you purchase a new phone or SIM card or whatever,” Hisoka waved his hand, “you are welcome to have dinner with me again. You’ll need to grab your bag back at my place anyways~”

“Only if I get to choose what we eat.”

“You can choose what _you_ eat, certainly.”

“Mm~ Fine~.” 

The rest of the ride to the phone store went in silence. They walked out from the car and into the store, bright lights and lots of glass cases. Gon looked around with big eyes, and the staff looked between the two before choosing to address Hisoka. The magician looked over to Gon who had started to wander around. He cleared his throat. Gon turned slowly as if caught and walked back over to Hisoka. The older one sighed and talked to the staff for him. Gon gave wide eyes when the staff mentioned the price, but took out his Hunter License at the end to pay anyway.

Once the phone was paid for, Hisoka made sure they switched over the SD card and tested the phone before they left and were headed back to Heaven’s Arena. Gon held the phone up to the window and stared at it, eyes bright with excitement. When the cab arrived at the building, Gon moved with impatience, moving faster than Hisoka and looking back as if to complain. The magician thought that the old Gon would likely have complained out loud. Maybe he had matured. Hisoka was only half way to the elevator when the doors opened and Gon stepped inside and just stared at the magician. Then the doors started to close.

Maybe he hadn’t matured after all, Hisoka thought.

The magician let the doors get closer and closer, Gon and Hisoka just staring at each other. There wasn’t a way for Gon to win this unless he thought he could get Hisoka to hurry up. That was never happening. The doors closed before Hisoka made it there and, instead of pressing the up button, he just stood there. He considered leaving the boy there, sneaking up to his place another way. Gon wouldn’t be able to get there on his own though, and there was no fun in ending the night alone. He wondered how long the stubborn boy would stay in the elevator before opening the door. The question was answered when he saw that the elevator started moving up, likely from someone on a higher floor wanting to go down. Hisoka smirked. Gon would have to wait the whole ride up and back down again with possibly other passengers making the trip even slower. This could keep going and going for as long as Hisoka wanted. He wondered how long it would take before Gon tried to fight him. 

The elevator doors opened again and one other passenger left, leaving Gon standing inside, pouting.

“Hisokaaa~”

Hearing the boy whine made Hisoka’s feet move on instinct. His feet weren’t the only thing that moved though. His cock twitched inside his pants too. Gon smiled as Hisoka entered the elevator. The magician entered the passcode for his floor, using the moment to calm himself. Hisoka had always liked the younger one's stubbornness even when it had its annoying moments. It was just something so essentially Gon. Hearing him whine, beg almost, affected him. It had pushed him this morning too. He had to be careful of this side of Gon. It made him lose some of his control.

The doors opened and soon the two walked into his place. Gon went straight for the living room. The kitchen opened up with a bar to the living room area so Hisoka watched as the younger ran to an outlet he must have noticed during breakfast and tore into the packaging for the phone to pull out the charger. Once the phone was plugged into the wall, he sat there and stared at it. 

Hisoka cleared his throat with no response. He tried again, a little louder this time. No response. Hisoka glared at the back of the boy’s head and threw out his aura to the phone and yanked the charger out of the wall, pulling it across the room to the kitchen counter.

“Bungee Gum.”

Gon jumped for it, but was too slow. Gon looked up at Hisoka from all fours on the floor. 

“It can charge in the outlet over here while you pick out your food, Gon.”

Gon harrumphed as he got to his feet then walked to the kitchen. Hisoka waited as he looked through the menu’s and picked something out. Hisoka chose something from the same place and called their order in. Gon was already back to staring at his new phone, so Hisoka went to the couch and started a game of solitaire while their food was being prepared. When the food finally arrived, Hisoka asked Gon to fetch the food while he set up the living room like it had been for breakfast. He tore himself away from the phone and did as he was asked.

_Good boy._

Gon came back with a cart and set out the plates of food and drink on the table. Gon separated the food easily without looking inside any of the containers, his nose barely passing over each one. Soon they were digging into their food and at first, they ate in silence. Hisoka broke that silence first.

“So, Gon-kun~ where are you planning to stay tonight?”

Gon shifted in his seat, looking a bit uncomfortable. “Well, I’m worried about using too much of the credit since I’m not sure when I will be on another job. I was earning money with Kite, but I don’t know when I will join them again.”

“mmm~ where are you planning to go next?”

“I was thinking of trying to visit Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio before I head back to Whale Island for a little while. But I guess it depends on what happens with this person you know who might be able to help me get my nen back.”

Hisoka nodded slowly.

“Umm~ so Hisoka~” the magician hummed and Gon fidgeted before continuing. “I was wondering if I could keep staying here for a little longer.”

Hisoka paused, showing some of the surprise he felt. He had thought perhaps the young boy would try to stay with his friend Sushi. Gon wasn’t looking at him though, his eyes firmly fixed at the window. 

“Mm~ of course you can, Gon-kun.”

Gon turned to look at him now, meeting his eyes with intent. “I want to stay in an extra room on or this couch.”

Hisoka grinned, it fading quickly into a small smile. He shrugged. “If you wish.” The magician turned to look out the large floor to ceiling windows. “It is a nice view.”

“Mmm~” Gon hummed, smiling. 

The night time city scape of Yorknew City stretched out, thousands of lighted rooms like huddled stars in the cold dark sky and traffic lights moving like glowing veins.

Gon really did like the view from the living room and considered making a pillow fort to pretend like he was out in the wilderness again, just this time with all the luxuries of a hot shower and room service at his disposal. He didn’t totally mind the magician’s company either, though he was just as perverted as he remembered him being. He wouldn’t be staying much longer anyway, just until he could arrange a meeting with this contact of Hisoka’s and set up a time to meet his friends. He remembered about the phone then and started eating faster, stuffing his cheeks and nearly choking on his food earning him a sideways look from Hisoka. Gon swallowed the food and grabbed his trash to take out to the kitchen. After tossing the empty containers away, he checked and saw the phone had finished charging. First in line for texting: Killua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this update. It has been hard to concentrate and decide what each character would do. This chapter is building up to some things that will be happening soon. 
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos that have been left and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I would love to know what you guys think will happen next or if you have any recommendations/suggestions.


	7. Consequences

Gon, who was so eager to text his friends that his hand gripped the new phone tight, looked over the bar to Hisoka who sat by the coffee table still. He was picking at his food. 

“Hisoka!”

The magician turned to look at Gon. He hesitated, squeezing the phone.

“Which room am I going to stay in? I want to get ready for bed.”

Hisoka hummed, cocking his head to the side while he thought. “Use the bathroom in my room to wash up if you want and I will prepare another room.”

“Mm!”

The magician waved him off and Gon ran to Hisoka’s room. He grabbed his bag and quickly brushed his teeth and washed up. Gon pulled out his phone and opened the contacts to start a text, but a knock at the door stopped him. He turned and saw Hisoka leaning against the door frame. The magician crooked his finger and Gon smiled, ready to be somewhere private where he could talk to his friends. The magician grinned as Gon came closer and moaned. Gon stopped and cringed away. 

“Hisoka!”

The magician grinned and turned, motioning for Gon to follow. Gon hesitated, but followed Hisoka out of the bedroom, past the kitchen and down a short hallway to another room. Hisoka opened the door and let it swing inwards. 

“Enjoy~” The magician then turned and walked away. 

“Thanks again, Hisoka!”

Gon waved as if saying goodbye to him, but Hisoka only nodded before disappearing around the corner. The young hunter finally had some privacy and wasted no time in jumping on the bed in the cozy room and opening up his empty texting app. Group text seemed the best option.

**GON:** Killua! Leorio! Kurapika! I’m in Yorknew City! Let’s all meet up!  
 **KILLUA:** Gon!  
 **LEORIO:** GON!

Another text in all capitals came in from Leorio, but Gon couldn’t read it before the caller ID appeared. It was Killua. Gon was a wild mix of emotions ranging from excitement to guilt. Excitement won out and Gon answered the call.

“WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO ANSWER?!”

“eh…” Guilt washed over and drowned out the excitement.

“Gon?! It’s been two years! What happened?! Why haven’t you answered my texts?! Or my calls?! I was worried something happened to you! Did something happen to you!? Did you get attacked?! Did you lose your voice?! Did you lose your fingers?!”

“KILLUA!”

“I’m glad you didn’t lose your voice!”

“Thank you.”

“It wasn’t a-,” Killua growled. “Well?! What’s been going on!?”

“My phone broke and they don’t exactly sell phones in the middle of the rainforest, Killua!”

“Why didn’t you tell Kite-san or Ikalgo so they could've have helped you get a new one!?”

“I didn’t know it broke!”

“HOW DID YOU NOT KNOW?!?!?! Did you just think I would stop messaging you?! That Leorio or Kura- okay maybe Kurapika but Leorio and I would not just up and abandon you like that!”

Gon harrumphed, deflating and feeling guilty for having thought that way, but he was still too riled up to apologize. 

“If you were really that worried about me, you could have asked Kite-san or Ikalgo if I was alright.”

“I did! All the time.”

“Well?! Why are you so mad and worried then?!”

“Tch.”

There was silence for a long moment and Gon could feel his heart growing heavy, face turning warm.

“I missed you too, Killua.”

Killua grumbled and Gon laughed. 

“Still a big dummy I see. Well, Gon, what other dumb things have you been up to recently?”

Gon couldn’t help but immediately think of Hisoka and the time they had spent together. He was pretty sure Killua would not approve, but he figured he could test the water.

“Uhh~ Well~ I ran into Hisoka last night. I lost my wallet and he bought me dinner.”

There was a short pause before Gon had to hold his phone away from his ear yet again from Killua yelling. 

“WAAAA~ HISOKA?!?! IDIOT! What were you thinking having dinner with him?! He didn’t hurt you did he?!”

“No~ He didn’t hurt me, he helped me.”

“Tch~ He was probably trying to get away with something.”

Gon just hummed, distracted and a little uncomfortable. He wanted to change the subject. “Killua~ we haven’t talked in 2 years. I want to know what you’ve been doing, not talk about Hisoka.”

Gon could hear Killua hesitate, but his best friend gave in and soon the two were going back and forth sharing stories of their time apart. Gon tossed and turned on the bed as he listened to Killua, jumping up and acting out his own stories stories as if Killua could see him when it was his turn. Hours went by before Gon ended up mostly just lying on the bed whether it was his turn or not. And then Gon yawned, loud and stretching out on the bed, right in the middle of Killua’s story. 

“RUDE!”

“Sorry~”

Killua sighed. “Go to bed, Gon.” 

Gon shook his head and grumbled a ‘no.’ “I want to hang out, in person.”

“Well~ I have been working a lot lately, but I heard that Bisky is going to some big fancy party in a couple days and asked if I would help her, something about an auction of a rare stone. I asked why she didn’t just steal it, but she yelled at me for that. Sounded boring to me, but if you want to go~”

Gon shot up in bed, excited and renewed with energy. “YES!!! Killua, let’s go to the dance together!!!!”

“Gon~” Killua growled. “Don’t say it like that! It's embarrassing!”

Gon giggled. “Tell Bisky-san that we want to help her then send me the details!”

“You don’t sound so sleepy anymore.”

Just in time, the energy left Gon again and he yawned. “Not at all.”

“Idiot! Go to bed! I’ll text you what Bisky says tomorrow… or later today I guess.”

“Mm!” Gon nodded. “Goodnight, Killua! I’m so happy we got to talk today.”

Killua growled and mumbled, “I missed you too, idiot,” before he hung up. 

Gon fell back onto the bed and started to feel his body go heavy. His phone vibrating startled him. He looked at the screen and scrolled through dozens of messages, all of them in all capital letters with lots of exclamation points, question marks, and some angry emoticons with tables being thrown. 

**GON:** Oh, Leorio-san! I missed you so MUCH. <3  
 **LEORIO:** AHSJNFKJSNOVAOTCSGBSDJNYIEWRHJFYTXCWAWERJHKGNOIPNITOGMENFOGWICEMUHSENUWCRNUIYCNWECWE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
 **KURAPIKA:** We missed you too, Gon.  
 **GON:** KURAPIKAAAA!!!!!!!  
 **KURAPIKA:** But please don’t do group texts anymore.

Gon’s eyes were heavy and it took him a few times to type his ‘sorry’ message out with a crying emoticon. He saw his message had sent as Killua replied to the group with a skull. Gon chuckled a bit before he dozed off.

It didn’t take him long to fall asleep, hugging the new phone to his chest, but Gon couldn’t stay asleep. After an hour, he started to toss a bit and grasped for the sheets only to have to wake up enough to find a thick blanket folded at the foot of the bed. He wrapped himself in the fabric and rolled until he was thoroughly cocooned. He drifted off again, only to wake and drearily hop himself and the cocoon to wall beside the door to turn the light off. He managed to find his way back to the bed and throw himself up onto it. Sleep pulled at him and he drifted off, but his body ached. Gon shifted and tossed around, but something was missing. His back felt cold. Which didn’t make sense to Gon because his front felt super warm, like he could start sweating. He hadn’t felt like this before. Gon wondered if maybe he was still sick or maybe there was something wrong with the room. 

Maybe Hisoka’s room would be better.

Gon squirmed on the bed, tears coming to his eyes, so tired but he couldn’t sleep. He laid there and his mind conjured that feeling he remembered of weight at his back, of warmth behind him, surrounding him. Just remembering made him start to fall deeper into sleep, but as the world started to drift away, so did the memory, and an achy feeling flared to life in his back. He rolled over, growling, frustrated and half asleep. He rolled, but accidentally in the wrong direction and fell right off of the bed. 

Gon grimaced as the blanket fell to his side. He stared up at the ceiling and suddenly remembered.

“The phone number!”

Gon slipped a little on the blanket as he got to his feet. Gon looked around to find his phone on the bed still somehow and grabbed it as he headed out to to find Hisoka. The hallway was dark, but light coming from the large windows in the living room gave more than enough light for Gon to find his way to Hisoka’s bedroom. 

Gon opened the door without knocking and peeked his head inside, just in case Hisoka might be sleeping. Gold eyes met his own at once and chills ran down his spine. Hisoka was sitting up against the headboard of the bed, sheets draped across his lap, ivory skin of his bare chest glowing in the darkened room. He pulled one knee up and the sheet moved farther down, but Gon looked away from the area before he could see if anything was exposed. He looked back up to meet the magician’s eyes glowing from behind crimson hair falling over his forehead.

“Can I help you?”

Hisoka sounded pleased, amused even. Gon brushed the flattery aside, determined to finally get the information he wanted. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Hisoka smiled, just the smallest stretch of his lips. Gon ignored him as he walked up to the bed, the smile on the magician’s lips spreading a little wider as he moved closer. 

“Why Gon-kun~ aren’t you bold~”

Gon grimaced but held up his phone. “The number. Can I have the number of your friend who can help me get my nen back?”

Hisoka grinned. “Of course.”

He started to speak the number, but Gon held up his hand and scrambled to get his contacts up. He looked up and Hisoka, eyebrow raised, most of his smile gone, started to speak the numbers again. Gon beamed down at the number and immediately opened it up to start typing. He typed and then deleted, typed, deleted, but couldn’t figure out just what to write. He held the phone up to Hisoka.

“What do you think? You know them. Will this get them to help me?”

Hisoka hummed thoughtfully. “Mmmm~ You might want to offer something in return for their help.”

“Like what? What would they want in return?”

Hisoka leaned his head back, closing his eyes and hummed, but the hum sounded a little off to Gon, a little deeper. “Hard to say, they are quite the character. Fickle too.”

Gon groaned and sat on the bed and looked down at his text. “What I should say then?” 

He felt the bed move and looked to see Hisoka now sitting crossed legged. His eyes moved down and quickly away before he saw the edge of the sheet. 

“Well, I wouldn’t sound too desperate, but if you don’t make it sound intriguing your message may just be ignored~ Hmmmm~ Let me see your phone.”

Gon handed the phone over and Hisoka’s fingers speedily typed a message before he held it out for Gon. Gon took the phone back, fingers brushing Hisoka’s hand. 

“You’re cold, Gon-kun~ Want some help warming up?”

Hisoka smiled, but Gon just glared at him before he turned his attention to the phone.

**GON:** Hi! I was given your number from a friend. I need help restoring my nen. It’s worth a lot to me. How can I make it worth your time?

“Oooo~” Gon turned to Hisoka with a smile. “This is good! You must do this a lot.”

Hisoka shrugged, a smug look on his face. “I’m the one usually on the receiving end.”

“Ha! That’s true.”

Gon hit send, smiling. A moment later a small light glowed to life and he turned to see it was from Hisoka’s phone on the bedside table. Hisoka turned to look at the phone too and picked it up. The magician’s phone bathed his face with light in the dark room. His face remained emotionless as his eyes moved to read a new message. Gon looked at him curiously as Hisoka typed out a reply and promptly set his phone to the bedside table again.

“Hisoka~ how long do you thin-“

The new phone in Gon’s hand vibrated, interrupting his train of thought. 

“That was fast.”

Hisoka hummed quietly as Gon opened the message. 

**UNKNOWN:** Hmm~ I accept the job. As for payment, I’m sure I can think of something, Gon-kun~ 

As Gon stared at the strange, but strikingly similar emoticon that signed the message, Gon could feel warmth building quickly up in his core. He started to shake slightly as he looked up at that damn Hisoka. The magician was already grinning, but as their eyes met, he clenched a fist in the sheets and moaned. 

“Now, Gon~” Hisoka leaned forward and Gon shifted so his body faced the magician. “It really isn’t fair for you to look at me like that.”

Gon, not thinking, punched Hisoka as hard as he could, but the man’s face only moved so his lips could stretch in a wide grin. Hisoka, in a blur of movement, pinned Gon down on the bed with his shoulders and leaned over him. His face was pink with small beads of blood forming where Gon’s knuckles broke the skin. Hisoka must not have protected himself at all from the hit. 

“You come to my bedroom in the middle of the night, ruffled and coy. You eye my body and sit on the bed beside me. Then you give me that look~”

Hisoka closed his eyes and moaned, deep and loud, and Gon could feel his vibrating body shake the bed lightly. Gon didn’t know what to do, felt trapped under the larger man, whose sheet had abandoned him to leave his growing length fully exposed. It seemed to reach out for Gon, and he couldn’t help but eye it like it posed a danger separate and greater than the magician it was attached to. Distracted, Gon didn’t move in time before Hisoka cupped his chin and pulled his face up.

“My eyes are up here, Gon-kun~”

Hisoka licked his lips and smirked just as Gon lifted his legs and wrapped them around Hisoka’s waist. He head butted Hisoka, hard, and rolled them, switching their positions. He went to crawl off of the magician, while he should have been stunned, but suddenly he fell onto Hisoka’s chest and arms wrapped locked him in place. Gon struggled to get away, but he was squished tight to Hisoka's chest and felt the rumbling as the magician chuckled.

“Oh, Gon~ how I missed you.”

A warm hand loosened on his back just enough to slide down his waist. Gon continued to struggle, but the hand continued to move, slowly, so slowly. When fingers found the waistband of his boxers, Gon growled and bit down on Hisoka’s shoulder. The hand gripped his ass as Hisoka moaned deep and arched his hips against Gon. The hard length pressed against his thigh and hip and Gon whined, trying desperately to get out of Hisoka’s grip. 

“Hisoka~ Stop! Or I won’t take your help!”

The grip on his ass relaxed and Hisoka moved his hips back to the mattress, but his hold stayed tight. Gon stopped struggling and moved his head as much as he could to look at Hisoka’s face. It was blank of any expression as they met eyes.

“You want to fight me again one day, right?” Hisoka said nothing and Gon felt that was a sign for him to continue. “I have to regain my nen for that to happen. So, help me.”

Hisoka didn’t even blink, just stared at Gon, stared through him. He didn’t say anything for so long that Gon calmed down enough to realize he could still feel the stiff heat of Hisoka’s length against his thigh. The warmth of Hisoka’s body radiated out and Gon remembered the all-encompassing warmth he had felt waking up that morning. Adrenaline was still coursing through his veins from the need to fight and flee, but the longer Hisoka just held him against his chest, the calmer he became. He couldn’t trust that Hisoka wouldn’t continue, but the moment was fading. Finally, the magician blinked and he cocked his head to the side. 

“If I’m going to help you, we are going to have to travel together. Is that alright with you?”

_Travel with Hisoka?!_ Gon’s brain moved too fast for him to know what he was thinking. Hisoka chuckled, but that couldn’t rouse him from the tail spin his brain was going through. He startled when Hisoka moved and started struggling as Hisoka moved them around, but they moved too fast for Gon to know what was going on in the dark room. Then he felt the pillow hit his head and Hisoka's arms wrapped around him from behind this time, pulling him tight against the magician. 

“Sleep on it. We can talk about it more in the morning.”

Gon continued to struggle, but Hisoka could tell that he wasn’t really trying this time. He kept a firm grip on the boy and closed his eyes, pretending to go to sleep. Gon scratched at his arms, the stinging sensation paired with the boys squirming kept his length firm and throbbing as the squirming body often meant Gon’s ass rubbed against him. Hisoka's body betrayed him, but Gon's protest was much weaker than it was before and it betrayed the boy. What Gon was really thinking, Hisoka wasn’t entirely sure, but he allowed the boy to hide his true feelings. He waited patiently, but it took less time than he thought before the boy relaxed in his arms and fell asleep. He looked down at Gon, the spiky hair brushing against his face. This wasn’t how he thought the last two days would have turned out; it was better and it was worse. He might, just might, get the chance to fight Gon one day. That was great news, though he had always held out some hope for it. But the rest… the how he would get his nen back... He was willing to help Gon, but it was becoming something else than he originally imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals and preparing for my trip to see my mom during winter break ended up taking a lot more time than I imagined. I also had a lot of trouble trying to get into Killua's mindset. I hope you guys enjoy this update! Thanks for being patient and all the love I have received since the last one. I much appreciate every kudos and comment.


	8. Sample

Hisoka’s eyes felt heavy, but much more easily moved than the iron weight of his body. Though the warmth he felt splayed across him might be partially to blame. Curious, the magician slowly peeked through his curtain of eyelashes to find Gon laying chest to chest with him. His arms were loosely laying around Hisoka’s torso and his legs were spread wide. The magician pet the spiky hair gently away as he lifted his head a little more to see the young boy’s mouth slightly parted and drooling saliva down onto his chest. Despite the slimy feeling of saliva running along his skin, the older hunter couldn’t help but smile at the goofy boy relaxing on top of him in such a vulnerable position. It was then Hisoka noticed that Gon must be starting to wake slowly from his slumber because he could feel the boy was half hard underneath his boxers. This paired with his shirt having ridden up overnight, causing the skin of the skin of their chests to touch, was too much for Hisoka to hold back completely.

Hisoka lightly raked his nails along Gon’s scalp, scratching him slightly up and down the back of Gon’s head. Gon’s body reacted at once, and the magician watched the pleasure travel in a wave down the boy’s spine as his face turned closer into the chest and a light mewl slipped through now closed lips. Hisoka continued, his cock twitching from how much Gon seemed to enjoy his touch. Gon leaned into the touch and the older hunter dug his nails in a little harder. The body that once splayed across him now latched onto him, lightly squeezing Hisoka. The half hard weight in Gon’s boxers was growing and the new angle lined it flush against the magician’s own hardening length. Hisoka instinctually arched into the contact and Gon mimicked him. Hisoka pressed his nails a little harder into the back of Gon’s neck as their cocks swelled in a flood of warmth against each other and his moan drowned out the sound of Gon’s whimper.

Hisoka could no longer keep both hands off of the younger boy, the nails of his free hand quickly trailing down the youngers back, making Gon shiver. The older hunter’s fingers didn’t stop there though. They slipped quickly into the boy’s boxers, between his cheeks and pressed between them, finding the rim of Gon’s entrance as if it were as natural as breathing. Hisoka gently dug his nails into the back of Gon’s neck once more, raising his head to watch Gon’s face as he took his index finger and slowly, but firmly, traced the circle of that entrance. Gon arched his hips back to press into Hisoka’s finger, the boy’s eye lids fluttering, lips parting just so. Before the magician’s finger could circle once more, Gon’s face started to twist, a mixture of pleasure and confusion playing across his face and his eyes started to open. Hisoka flipped them over and Gon’s eyes flew open from, shocked. He started to look around, but Hisoka turned his face and brushed his lips softly against the boys. Gon stilled, but as Hisoka raked a few nails along the younger hunter’s spine once more, Gon relaxed just enough for Hisoka to deepen the kiss. While his body was still unmoving beneath him, Gon’s mouth was open and allowed enough room for Hisoka to snake his tongue inside. As he firmly caressed the boy’s tongue with the tip of his own, Gon shivered and grabbed hold of the magician’s sides. His fingers dug into his back as if to pull him closer while the palms seemed to try and push him away. The younger’s mouth parted ever more widely though, his jaw relaxing. Hisoka gently massaged the side of Gon’s head, the boy leaning into his touch, as Hisoka arched his hips to rub their cocks together once more. The palms started to push harder against him. Hisoka closed his lips around Gon’s tongue then and sucked hard at the muscle and that little forgotten finger resting against his entrance pressed ever so slightly in. 

Gon’s eyes widened, eye lids fluttering, and he dug his nails into Hisoka’s side as he pushed him away with much greater force. Hisoka slowly removed his hand, trailing his nails across his skin, and kissed Gon’s soft lips once more before he pulled away. 

“Sta-“

Gon’s breath hitched and Hisoka watched the boy’s body tremble as he rolled off from on top of the boy and climbed out of the bed altogether. With much delay, Gon turned his head in time to watch the sheet slide away from Hisoka’s body. The boy didn’t avoid the view this time as his eyes moved up to meet Hisoka’s own. 

“What…” Gon blinked rapidly, looking lost and seemingly trying and gather himself. “What? What is… for breakfast?”

…

For a moment all thought left Hisoka, being completely blindsided by the question. He turned away, smiling, his abs clenching painfully trying to keep himself from bursting into laughter. When he had it under control, Hisoka turned his body in profile, cock still erect. He caught Gon quickly glance at it before meeting his eyes again.

“I had thought of having you for breakfast~” 

Gon gulped. Hisoka sighed and gestured dramatically. 

“But I suppose~ we can get breakfast sent up. You know where the menu is. Choose something before I get out of the shower.”

“Mm!”

The usual pep was a bit strained, but Hisoka gave it no mind as he headed straight for the bathroom. He closed the door and wasted no time in turning the shower on. Hisoka let the water, cold as ice, stream over his skin. Muscles tensed at first, but he willed them to relax, taking long and slow breaths as the cold seeped through to his bones. The sensitive flesh of his cock throbbed with pain, but quickly went flaccid as he was able to relax the rest of his body. Minutes passed and Hisoka, eyes nearly closed, simply stood under the water, mind a million miles away, control slipping with tendrils of bloodlust streaming from him in places. They wisped about, dying before reappearing somewhere else, like flames on a fire. It was nearly twenty minutes before the last of the tendrils disappeared without reappearing. That was when Hisoka turned the water to something much warmer. When the shower began to fill with steam, the magician lathered up and finally began to wash himself. 

Gon wasn’t in the room when he left the bathroom. After throwing on some pants and a t-shirt, he tread, barefoot, out passed the kitchen and to the living room where he found Gon. The boy was sitting crossed legged by the large windows. Hisoka caught the moment Gon noticed his presence, which was much sooner than he had expected him to. _Hmmm~_ Gon turned, smile making his eyes bright, and held the menu up in the air. 

“Can we ge-“ Gon cocked his head to the side and his face turned puzzled. “Do you really wear normal clothes?”

“Mmm~ Yes, Gon, I wear normal clothes.”

Gon let that sink in for a moment before shaking his head and getting back to his first question. “Can we get pancakes?”

“Of course~”

As the older hunter headed to the kitchen to order their breakfast, Gon turned back to the window and looked at back out to the sky as if for answers. Hisoka was acting strange. But Hisoka was strange, so Gon wasn’t sure if that meant he was acting normal then or what. Something was off though. He figured it was because of that morning. Gon was trying not to think about what had happened. Seeing Hisoka fresh from the shower wasn’t helping though. His still wet hair was a crimson waterfall over his forehead and ears, gold eyes piercing through an ivory mask that, when it showed emotion, showed boredom. The white fabric flowing over his chest was large and attempted to hide the sculpted muscles and pink nipples that the thin fabric revealed. Gon couldn’t deny that Hisoka was, objectively, an attractive looking person. After the past couple days, especially last night and this morning, he now had a better idea of what that body was capable of and it made the sight of him all the more disturbing. If this was what happened in the two days since their reunion, what would happen if they traveled together for… who knows how long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter update this time, wanting to switch perspective for the next part. Sorry for the long wait. I didn't realize it would be so hard to fit writing time in during winter break. Thank y'all for all the love and support you've given me so far on this piece. I really appreciate it. Makes me feel good when I check in on how it's all going. Hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next one.


	9. Answer

Breakfast came and Gon helped Hisoka set the living room up to eat again. 

“Why don’t we just leave the living room like this? It’s so much work to always have to set it up and put it back.”

“We’re not staying here much longer, maybe another day, so there’s no point.”

Gon froze, bent over with a pillow inches from the ground. Hisoka must have noticed.

“Well, I’ll be leaving anyway.”

“Mm...”

Gon was slow as he barely nodded and set the last pillow to the ground. He sat down as Hisoka set a plate of pancakes before him. His phone rang then. At first, he didn’t realize it was his as he started to cut his pancakes into pieces, but then Hisoka cleared his throat and looked up to see Hisoka holding his new phone point blank in his face. 

“Should I answer it, since you aren’t? I’m sure it would be fun to hear Killua’s reaction.”

Gon snatched the phone out of Hisoka’s hand and answered after a nervous laugh.

“Killua?”

“Gon! Bisky got back to me. The gala is tomorrow night. But… well, it’s circus themed. They aren’t gonna let anyone in if they aren’t in costume. Lame, I know.”

Killua groaned, but Gon thought it sounded fun, except he wasn’t sure how he would get a costume in such a short period of time. What would he even wear?

“Hmmm… Killua? What are you going to dress up as?”

“I haven’t decided yet. I’ll see what I find at the store and let you know when I decide. Call you later!”

“Bye-“ the phone died on the other end. “Killua...”

The ceramic jug of syrup made a grinding sound as Hisoka pushed it across the glass table top until it clinked against the plate of pancakes. Breakfast, right, Gon had forgotten that he was hungry. He finished cutting his pancakes and poured the syrup. He didn’t feel very hungry when he took the first bite, but he remembered it quickly enough as the gooey, sweet and buttery bread started to make its way down to his stomach. He felt ravenous moments before his stomach stretched to near bursting. Gon pushed the plate away and turned to lean his back against the table. He felt so stuffed suddenly that he couldn’t sit up. It had tasted so good, but now he felt as if his bloated stomach made it hard to breathe. 

“Ughhhh~”

“Satisfied?”

Gon closed his eyes and groaned again. “Hisoka~ If I were to join a circus, what job would I have?”

There was a pause before, “Ah~ An aerialist.” Gon watched as the magician’s eye lids cracked open and gold irises slid to land upon him. Hisoka smiled. “You know, the ones that wear the tight bodysuits, flying around in the air doing flips. You could definitely be one of them.” Hisoka leaned back onto his arms then, his head falling to expose his neck as he looked up at the ceiling. “Mmm~ or an animal trainer. I can imagine that as well.”

Gon wondered then, not for the first time, if Hisoka had ever worked at a circus. He was a magician and certainly dressed the part. He opened his mouth to ask, but Hisoka turned his head then to look at him, the knowing, heavy look sending his train of thought to a screeching halt. 

“What I don’t know is where you would find a costume in time for the gala however. I know plenty of people who could make a costume, but not that soon.”

Gon whined. “Really?” He sighed, shifting his body again so he could now stare out of the window once more. What was he going to do now? He didn’t know anyone who- Slowly, Gon turned to Hisoka, who had returned to looking at the ceiling. 

“Hi-Hisoka?”

“Mmm~”

The sound was drawn out and _almost_ sounded bored, but there was just the smallest amount of tension left bare. It gave Gon the feeling of trying to approach a predator that you knew was pretending to sleep. It was a trap. Gon knew it now, but it was just too late and the blood coursing through his veins like heavy rapids had sucked him in to a point of no return. 

“Would you happen to have an old costume I could use? Maybe get it fit to my size?”

Fingers tapped softly against the carpeted floor as Hisoka stretched out his shoulders, chest arching forward, bones cracking. 

“Perhaps~ I could take a look.” Hisoka’s eyes slid towards Gon once again and the daylight did little to lighten the weight of his gaze. “Did you make a decision yet about what I asked you last night?”

Last night… Images from last night quickly flooded into ones from that morning and Gon pressed his eyes firmly shut as he fought to focus on the question. The question from last night, asking Gon if he was okay with them travelling together, that it was the only way Hisoka could help him. Or the only way he _would_ help him. The images of bodies twisting around bed sheets, of feverish skin against skin, of wet mouths and- Gon shivered. It was too much to process. He didn’t know what his body wanted from Hisoka, but Gon knew what he wanted from his own body. It had been years since he last used nen, yet it still craved the severed connection. It was a big aching hole that he needed filled once more, and Hisoka might just be able to help him fill it. 

Gon looked back up to Hisoka and nodded once, with determination. 

Lips spread wide into a familiar grin that Gon knew all too well. It was a cover though, as Gon could feel little bits of bloodlust leak from Hisoka. They licked at Gon’s skin, raising goosebumps. Hisoka noticed and reigned his aura back into control. He sat back up and started collecting all the plates to put back onto the dining cart.

“Well then, Gon-kun~ Shall we set off on our little adventure after the gala tomorrow night?”

“I still wanted to see Leorio and Kurapika before I left.”

“The Kurta, I believe, will be at the gala as well. As for the other… you have the rest of today and much of tomorrow to see him.”

“What about the costume?”

“I’ll take care of it.”

“Don’t I need to be measured?”

Gon looked up as Hisoka stood up from the floor. 

“Hmm~ I suppose you’re right. I’ll message you when I set everything up with a tailor for _your_ costume. We may have to visit someone tonight.”

That didn’t give Gon a lot of time to see Leorio. He didn’t even know whether Leorio had any time to see him or not. And how did Hisoka know Kurapika would be at the gala? He probably had heard Killua’s side of the conversation earlier, but knowing Kurapika would be at the gala meant he had known about the event beforehand. Was Hisoka going? Did he talk to Kurapika? Why would they be talking?

The clamor of ceramic banging into each other broke Gon from his train wreck of thoughts. It was starting to give him a headache anyways, which wasn’t that hard after everything that had been going on the last couple of days. He looked over and locked eyes with Hisoka who was standing by the dining cart.

Gon looked as small as he used to just then with his arms hugging his knees. He looked tired, but thoughtful and there was just a little bit of pancake syrup at the corner of his lips that Hisoka was barely keeping himself from licking off the young boy’s face. Now that Gon had agreed to travel with him, he would have many more opportunities to prey on the younger hunter. He could be patient. He needed to be patient. Even if he didn’t want to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long to write so little. I finally figured out which story line made the most sense (to me anyways). This fic has now surpassed 1000 hits!!!! OMG!!! I'm so thankful to all of you who have been reading. 
> 
> Please comment what you think will happen next. We start the next chapter in Hisoka's point of view again. Will he be patient? Will Killua find out what's going on? 
> 
> I bought a drawing tablet I'm going to set up this weekend and as a thank you for 1000 hits, I will make sure to update this weekend and start working on some drawings inspired by this story. I'll prioritize the update of course.


	10. Itch

There was something almost unfathomable about it all. Gon was sitting next to him in the taxi and no amount of staring allowed him to picture the younger boy in his magician’s costume. He managed to superimpose the image of the costume over the boy, but it was about as fake an image as you can imagine. 

“Stop looking at me like that!” 

It took a moment for Hisoka’s vision to focus on Gon’s face scrunched in annoyance. 

“You keep looking at me like there are bugs crawling out of my face or something.”

Hisoka scoffed and looked away. “I would do more than look at you if that were happening.” 

Gon giggled. “I hope so. But.. Why were you looking at me like that?”

Hisoka shrugged, “I'm having an uncharacteristic lack of imagination today.”

Gon looked confused, that classic look of no one being home behind that cute face. Hisoka nearly laughed before looking back past the car window into the abyss of his own mind. It made the rest of the ride go by quickly. 

Soon they had arrived to a less than nice part of town. Trash littered the streets and a few shady characters bustled around the block, minding their business after a quick glance to Hisoka. Gon looked about in curiosity, nose scrunched from the wet, reeking odor wafting from the alleyway that Hisoka headed to straight away. At the third rusty fire escape route, Hisoka looked up before quietly hopping his way up four stories. Gon was only a half-step behind him. Hisoka perched on the railing of the balcony. Gon applied just enough extra weight to make it creak in protest. The magician took a sharp nail and tapped it against the glass window.

“Why didn’t we use the door?”

“I don’t like to be predictable.”

Hisoka tapped on the glass once again, a little louder this time. 

“Is this a kitchen window or livi-“

The mustardy yellow curtains flew open revealing a hunched old man. The man threw his hands in the air and the glass muffled his cursing. He unlatched the window and slid it open. 

“Why do you always tap at my window like a damn stray cat?! Get in here.”

He motioned and started to hobble away into the now revealed bedroom. 

“Oh, it’s so nice to see you again too~”

Hisoka stepped down from the railing and followed after the old man, hearing Gon just behind him. The house was in tones of marigolds, jade greens and browns. He followed the man out of the bedroom and quickly into another, this one set up as a tailoring space. There was your typical mannequin and a privacy screen. Hisoka noticed Gon eyeing the room with hard, searching eyes. The old man tapped on the bed and Hisoka set the small bag he had brought with him down on the duvet. The man turned his back as they heard the sound of the bag being unzipped. 

“Take a seat.” Hisoka went to cross the room, before he heard, “Not you, boy. I need you to get undressed.”

Hisoka continued and sat against the wall opposite the door to the room. He looked over to Gon who looked between him and the older man. Hisoka merely nodded and Gon shifted, clearly awkward. The old man shot back a glare to the young boy.

“You can’t be shy runnin’ around with this pervert, so what are you waitin’ for?”

Gon looked to Hisoka again, who merely smiled pleasantly. Gon sighed and his whole manner hardened to unmovable rock. His eyes shone with intensity as he first pushed off his boots before peeling away his layers down to the boxers. 

“Which one do you want me to fit this boy with?”

Hisoka shrugged. “The green I think suits him best, don’t you think~”

“The purple is-“ The older man rifled through the bag and Hisoka saw him notice which shoes went with each outfit. He turned to Gon. “Can you walk in high heels?”

Gon cocked his head to the side, confused. 

“Can ya or can ya not, boy?”

Hisoka’s lips split wide into a grin as Gon puffed. “I can walk in them!”

“Idiot, it’s nothin’ to get bothered about.”

The old man grumbled, and Gon deflated, looking a bit lost. The man began to take out the green outfit. 

“Do both if you can~”

The old man shot Hisoka a glare, the magician winking in return, only to be rewarded in more grumbles. 

“Only if you bring a girl with you next time.”

“All you have to do is ask nicely~”

More grumbles before the man spun around and began to step toward Gon, hands going for the measuring tape in his pocket. In a flash, Hisoka crouched beside Gon, but neither party startled at the sudden movement, or showed it anyways. This earned vulnerable little Gon a brownie point. The old man however just stared down Hisoka. The magician, in turn, extended his hand, silently asking for the measuring tape. 

“What a protective cat you’re being tonight.”

Hisoka turned and, before Gon could realize what would happen, ran his tongue swiftly across a small patch of skin on his outer thigh. “Meow.”

Hisoka could feel the wave of the younger’s muscles clenching in response, but Gon didn’t break eye contact with the older man. Narrowing eyes wrinkled the grouchy man’s face even more, but he relinquished the tape measure. Hisoka didn’t need to look up to feel that Gon had turned to glare down at him as well. Hisoka just kept his attention on the older man. 

“Which one first?”

“Neck.”

Hisoka stood up and wrapped the tape around a steely Gon who looked as if you couldn’t dislodge him from the floor no matter how hard you tried. Hisoka saw this as a challenge; one he had anticipated. As he crossed the tape around the back of his neck, he pulled it a tight for a moment, watching a vein jump under the boy's skin from the pressure. The old man cleared his throat and Hisoka relaxed the tape, reading off the number.

“Shoulders.”

Hisoka dragged his fingers along Gon’s shoulders as he first measured one, the other, and then across both. He drew a map across Gon's body as he followed the older man's commands, calling out back, chest, stomach, and waist. Then Hisoka was on his knees. His imagination had run ahead and was spilling over the edges of his control, along with his aura. He could feel the edges of it tickling the hems of Gon’s boxers and just barely grazing the fine, nearly invisible hair on his thighs and lower back. 

“Rise.” 

Hisoka, tip of the measuring tape in hand, extended his arm between Gon’s legs. Gon’s head snapped down before the hand even became visible from the front. 

“Gon-kun~ would you take this end and hold it _here_?”

Hisoka took his free hand and trailed it along Gon's waist until he dipped his fingernail inside Gon's belly button. The boy's muscles clenched reflexively, but after a short moment he nodded, taking the tape from Hisoka and pulling it up to the magician’s finger. Hisoka trailed his fingernail across Gon's waist as he removed his hand. He could feel the tension in the boy’s muscles as he tried to suppress his reactions. Hisoka took up the tape on his side and let it slide through his fingers as he brought it to the part of the spine directly behind the belly button. Once his finger held the loose tape in place, he began to pull at the slack tape for a more exact measurement. He could feel by the resistance of the tape when it formed to the outside of his loose boxers. Still, Hisoka pulled tighter, the cotton material bunching up on either side until Hisoka could be feel the tape beginning to conform to the shape of that which was underneath the boy's boxers. He watched the muscles in Gon’s ass tighten. Gon was trying so hard to hold back, to not feed him with any reaction, negative or positive. Hisoka enjoyed this so much more though and pulled tighter on the tape. The muscles on Gon’s thigh’s twitched and Hisoka couldn’t help the ripple that flowed along his leaking bloodlust. Hisoka could feel the skin along Gon's back growing warmer, like his own. His lips began to brush against Gon’s spine, just as the old man cleared his throat again. 

Hisoka froze for a long moment before he loosened the tape and called out the measurement. Gon didn’t release the tape on his end though. Hisoka played his nails lightly along the lower end of Gon’s spine, causing the muscles to clench in the boy’s sides. 

“You can drop the tape now, Gon-kun~”

Gon dropped the tape without comment. He couldn’t open his mouth. He couldn’t move his body. Gon felt a rising warmth begin to course through him. He was just trying to breathe evenly so that it wouldn’t flush his face, but he couldn’t be sure it hadn’t already. He felt so embarrassed, so upset, so… strange. Here he was half naked, in a bedroom in front of Hisoka and a strange old man. He was getting measured and he knew that shouldn’t embarrass him. It was more that it was Hisoka measuring him, and not just measuring him, but touching him. No, it was that Hisoka was touching in with this strange man watching. The old man clearly took no pleasure in it, quite the opposite. The stare was so heavy it was aggressive and it followed Hisoka’s every little touch. That’s why he was embarrassed. And it was why he was mad. Or was it? No. He was mad at Hisoka. Hisoka whose gentle touches, soft raking nails, and leaking blood lust made him afraid of his own thoughts. Strangely, the only way he found to maintain control was to focus on that touch until he forgot even about the rest of his body. He was losing himself to it though. His cock was throbbing gently as he could still feel the tape pressed tight against him and the nails tickling along his spine, even though Hisoka was now using both hands to coil the measuring tape back up. He knew that those hands would soon be where the tape had just been so that he could measure the inseam. That’s why Gon was afraid. That’s why he was mad. He knew his boxers might not be able to hide how he was feeling much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late, but perhaps I was a bit overly ambitious to think I could update within a few days, especially since it's midterms at uni right now. I post on my new Twitter with updates now. Come say hi! Let's chat!
> 
> Please leave a comment and share if you like what you're reading. What are you hoping happens next?


	11. Tempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I suggest maybe reading chapter 10 again before starting this one..._

“Trouser Inseam.”

Gon’s cock twitched in anticipation. Anticipation? Gon couldn’t think as soon as he felt Hisoka’s fingertips trace just below his right butt cheek before they started to move between his legs. Couldn’t think? Gon suddenly could breathe. His face felt strange and he would worry about blushing if he wasn’t worried about other, more pressing concerns. When the light pressure of Hisoka’s fingers over cotton touched the back of Gon’s sack, he couldn’t hold back from flinching. Suddenly, Hisoka put Gon’s sack in a firm grip and Gon tensed all over. He bit down on his tongue to keep from making any noise.

“Gon-kun~ please stay still.”

Hisoka leans in until his nose brushes against Gon’s ass and two finger tips move back and forth just along the base of Gon’s cock. 

“Can you do that for me?”

Gon nodded, but Hisoka’s two fingers kept moving up and down. Gon could tell that his cock was starting to get stiffer and knew that Hisoka could most certainly tell that Gon was affected by everything that had been happening. 

“Mm.”

Gon fought to push the “mm” for a yes through his lips and make sure he cut it short, not let it turn into the kind of sound Hisoka was known for making. 

“Good boy.”

Hisoka’s fingers stopped moving then and he let go of his balls. Gon soon felt the tip of the tape measure and soon Hisoka was trailing his fingers down the inside of his leg. Gon could barely keep himself from shivering under the touch, but was able to hold it in until Hisoka’s fingers reached his ankles. Hisoka called out the number. 

“Breeches inseam.”

Hisoka’s finger moved up again and Gon poured all his attention into those fingers until he had mostly forgotten where the other ones lay. Hisoka called out the next number. 

“Thigh.”

That finger moved again at the base of Gon’s cock and he tensed up once more. Hisoka moaned. 

“I don’t plan on spending all night watchin’ you tease this boy. You can play with your little mouse later.”

Gon shot his eyes to the older man; not sure if he was thankful or offended. Gon wasn’t some mouse that could just be played with by Hisoka or anyone else. The old man’s eyes met his unwaveringly. Before Gon could say anything, Hisoka’s fingers retreated, moving down to his thigh where he wrapped the measuring tape around him. It tickled just a little and he clenched his muscles to keep a giggle trapped between his lips. Hisoka didn’t seem to notice as he called out the number without a comment.

“Calf, then were done.”

Hisoka took the loop around Gon’s thigh and pulled it down. The flimsy little tape dragged along his skin so lightly that Gon had to bite into his lip to keep from laughing. The tape kept moving and Hisoka stayed quiet as he wrapped the tape around the widest part of his calf. He called out the last number.

“Now get outta my house. I don’t want to see another hard cock tonight, unless it’s my own.”

Hisoka stood up and began rolling the tape up as Gon hurriedly moved past him to pull his clothes on. The magician threw the tape to the old man, who shoved it along with a notebook into the bag with Hisoka’s clothes. 

“Oh, what?~ Are you saying you didn’t enjoy the show?”

Gon turned to see Hisoka smiling at the old man who just glared back at the magician. 

“I’ll get the spray bottle.”

Hisoka chuckled and looked back to Gon as he was pulling up this pants. Hisoka’s eyes followed Gon’s hands as he zipped them up. 

“Let’s go, Hisoka.” 

Hisoka met eyes with Gon and nodded. 

“Maybe next time, jiji~”

The old man snatched up the bag, grumbling loudly, and headed out of the room. Hisoka and Gon followed, but the old man didn’t go back into the bedroom they had come through before. Hisoka, however, did. Gon followed him and soon they were back out the window and down into the alley way. It was getting dark and the light of Hisoka’s phone glowed faintly on his face as they made their way back to the street. By the time they made it to the sidewalk, he pocketed his phone and looked up to the sky. Gon followed his line of sight only to see a few clouds creeping across a dark blue sky.

“Hisoka?”

Hisoka hummed lightly, eyes still glued to the sky. Gon looked to the magician’s face. 

“When I get my nen back, I’m going to pummel your face in.”

Hisoka stretched out his shoulders with a light, pleasant hum before he turned and offered his pinky to Gon.

“Promise~?”

Gon snatched his pinky with his own and squeezed as tight as he could, hard eyes meeting Hisoka’s. His lips were spreading wide, turning his gold eyes to slits. 

“Gon~ You know it’s not a binding promise unless you seal it with a kiss.”

Hisoka yanked Gon towards him so suddenly that Gon couldn’t help but lurch forward as Hisoka leaned down to meet him- lips to lips. Gon could feel his face flush with sudden warmth and the soft plush of Hisoka’s lips pressing into his. The surprise of everything parted his lips and the motion pushed him off balance again. Gon grabbed onto Hisoka’s top to keep himself from falling, but just as he tried to take in enough air to throw a fit, Hisoka stepped away.

“Cab’s here. Let’s go home.”

A car pulled up to the curb and Hisoka opened the door for Gon. Gon just stood there for a moment, dazed, even a little light headed. Hisoka pulled out his phone and was typing. Gon just watched him. He didn’t know what to think. His brain cells felt fried, utterly useless. This was who he was going to travel with? And suddenly, Gon felt tired. Going to bed sounded like a good idea to him. The cab would get him to bed, so into the cab Gon crawled.

Hisoka climbed in after him and watched Gon as the cab made its way through the city. The bright lights danced along the interior of the car. Gon’s eyes seemed to be looking past it all until they started drifting shut. When the cabbie pulled up to Heaven’s Arena, Gon roused from his nap and Hisoka held the cab door open for him as he climbed out. They traveled back to his place in silence and parted ways to their separate rooms. Hisoka washed up in the darkness of his bathroom and changed into some lightweight clothes for bed before he slipped underneath the covers. He hadn’t yet drifted off when he heard his bedroom door crack open. He peeked through one eye to find Gon closing the door and tip toeing his way to the bathroom, the sound of the sink soon following. Hisoka closed his eyes and followed the sound of Gon’s little movements. As he heard the bathroom door open, he waited to hear the bedroom door creak ever so slightly, but he heard the sheets shift instead. He didn’t dare budge or else alert the boy to the fact that he was still awake. Instead, he followed the weight of the bed shifting as he realized Gon was crawling into bed. The mattress shifted beside him and then his sheets moved away from him for a moment before settling back down. Was Gon deciding, on his own, to sleep in the same bed as him? Did Gon really think he was asleep? Was it a trick? Did it matter? Hisoka laid still and waited until he heard Gon’s breathing slow until he realized he was asleep. Hisoka was getting tired too. He turned over and pulled Gon against him. Gon made a weak groan in protest, but was back to sleep a minute later. Gon’s hair was soft under Hisoka’s chin and with every breath he felt Gon’s scent climbing deeper and deeper inside him. There was something both possessive and calming about it. As his eyes and body grew heavy, Hisoka found it hard to remember where his body ended and Gon’s began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for always taking so long to update. T.T school is killing me. i'm so appreciative of all the love i've gotten from everyone and I want to work on showing it more. I made some hisogon sketches... but i'm not sure how to include them in this post. I will ask my new friends today. also, i am commissioning a friend to draw a scene from this story to celebrate the day this story gets 2000 hits. 
> 
> oh, and this weekend i am going to write and post a one shot with a group of friends I made through tumblr and twitter. it's a "st. patrick's day" rare-pair event. i am at least doing on short one-shot of hisokaxkalluto and might possibly do one of chrolloxkalluto or illumixkallutoxkillua.... i have so many rare pair ideas... but anyways... it will be in a collection here on ao3.


	12. Guilty

Movement roused Hisoka from his dream. He didn’t open his eyes though. He remembered quick enough that Gon had crawled into his bed. Hisoka focused and heard the light sound of feet landing on the floor, following the sound of footsteps to the door. Hisoka peeked open his eyes. The curtains let in a little of the early morning light, painting the room, and Gon, in dark midnight blue tones. As the bedroom door opened, some light escaping from the living room poured into through the doorway highlighting a shirtless Gon. Hisoka watched as Gon paused and started to look back, as if maybe he felt Hisoka’s eyes on him, but he stopped part way and left, closing the door behind him.

Hisoka stretched, yawning, and relaxed back into the mattress, feeling the weight of sleep dragging him down already. When the darkness enveloped him once more, he was catapulted back into his dream. He could no longer see it though, but he could hear it. The scraping, the clawing, the heavy breath of bodies upon bodies rushing him. He could hear flesh ripping apart, smell it cooking even. His body coursed with adrenaline, but Hisoka calmed himself and the sensations slipped away. He opened his eyes to the soft blue ceiling above and let loose the pillow clutched to his chest. He soaked his mind in the memories of the blood he had taken afterward, and it soothed him.

_Orange juice. I want orange juice._

Hisoka brush aside the pillow and sheets before finding his way to the shower. His mind wandered as his body went through the motions on autopilot. His hair was still damp as he entered the kitchen, naked, and poured a glass of orange juice. Juice in hand, he wandered to Gon’s room. He heard the soft breathing of the little one sleeping from the hall, but still cracked the door ajar none the less. Pillows were piled all around him, even some he recognized as the ones they had been using in the living room. Gon had made a nest of them around him and wrapped himself tight in a blanket. Drool flowed between his parted lips and was making a little wet spot in the blanket. Hisoka was torn between the idea of taking a picture and waking him up. He leaned against the door frame, considering how he would wake him up, but there were so many options that the mood died and Hisoka left the room. 

He still needed to pick up the re-sized costume for Gon’s little reunion with Killua tonight. Oh, how Hisoka wanted to see little Killua again. He hadn’t been able to see him in such a long time either. If Gon had grown so much without even having nen, then surely Killua had grown even more. All he knew was that Killua had moved back home under aniki’s watchful eyes. Hmmmm~

Hisoka changed quickly into a normal pair of street clothes and made his way to the roof of the building, phone and orange juice in hand. The sky was quickly becoming an idealistic day with a bright blue sky and fluffy white clouds. Gon was sure to be outside today before the ball. Hisoka enjoyed the view as well but had his own ideas of how to spend it. 

He took out his phone and first pulled out the last message to Gon. 

**HISOKA:** order breakfast if you want gon-kun. i’ll be back later with your costume.

Hisoka went to the edge of the roof and took a seat. He swung his legs a bit and closed his eyes as the wind flew through his hair. It was maybe a few minutes later when he looked back down to the phone and pulled up Illumi's contact. It was an old number, but Hisoka felt confident that his old friend was still on the end of those digits. 

**HISOKA:** can’t wait to see killua tonight ^.^

Not even a whole 30 seconds went by before his phone made a little soft ringing sound.

**ILLUMI:** excuse me?

**HISOKA:** killua and gon have a little date  
**ILLUMI:** Where are you getting this information from?  
**HISOKA:** I don’t kiss and tell~  
**ILLUMI:** Lies. What are you up to?  
**HISOKA:** just enjoying the weather. what are you up to?

Hisoka chuckled and turned to lay down along the roof’s ledge. He could imagine Illumi’s reactions as if they were face to face. He played it over in his head, laughing at his friend as he always did. Illumi Zoldyck was just too easy to mess with for Hisoka to hold back sometimes. Closing his eyes, he let the warmth of the sun soak into him. The air was a bit chilly, especially with the wind, but laying in the sun felt nice. Hisoka got lost in the feeling and almost felt as if he could fall asleep. Maybe he had because when he heard the phone jingle again, two hours had gone by. 

**GON:** okie, thank you!  
**HISOKA:** ^.^

Hisoka switched to his messages with Illumi, smirking.

**HISOKA:** killua didn’t tell you did he?  
**ILLUMI:** what do you want?

Hisoka couldn’t help but grin. 

**HISOKA:** i’ve missed you~ let’s meet tonight and talk

Hisoka sent him the time and place, nothing else. He was sure that Illumi could figure out the rest on his own. He kept looking at his messages, phone held above him in the air, before he finally put away his phone and closed his eyes again to the warmth. When a large set of clouds drifted in front of the sun, Hisoka sat back up on the ledge and pulled out his phone. It had only been another hour with plenty of time left in the day. He started to call a cab to pick up the costume, but his stomach growled just as his fingers went to hit the little green icon of a phone. Ah, yes, he hadn’t eaten yet. 

Hisoka made his way down from the roof and back to his apartment to find that Gon had left already, though the tray from the breakfast he had ordered was still outside by the elevator, so he hadn’t left long ago. He could catch him, if he wanted to, but Hisoka took it as a sign to grab breakfast alone. He decided to try a small diner he had gone too a time or two before. He couldn’t remember its name or even where it was exactly, just the general direction. Hisoka headed for the elevator. He had time and, possibly, this might be the last bit of alone time he would have for awhile if Gon actually went through with their plans. Hisoka had yet to invest himself in whatever decision Gon would end up making. He was prepared for either event come tomorrow. Hisoka stopped dead in his tracks.

_That’s right. I still need to pack._

Hisoka headed back to his place and straight back to his room. His stomach argued against him, but Hisoka did not want to make trips to and from the apartment. Pack now. Eat later. And that’s what he did. Hisoka left out the costume he would wear tonight, his make-up, and the stuff in the bathroom. But, he had most of his stuff packed in a single, large bag and tucked it away in the closet before he left once more for breakfast. Though it was lunch by now. 

He took his time wandering from the Arena, trying to dig for clues to the diner’s location in his memory. Before too long, he found it. It was a quaint place but packed with the lunch crowd. The chatter was mere white noise as Hisoka people watched. He lost track of time and before he knew it, he felt just the smallest rush to get to the tailor’s apartment. But the rush wasn’t necessary. As Hisoka stepped into the alleyway he spotted a garment bag hanging from the tailor’s clothesline. He made his way to the fire escape and climbed his way up. There was a little note attached to the bag and Hisoka was disappointed to only find some numbers scribbled on it for what Hisoka would owe the man. There inside the bag was his old costume, but smaller, like it had shrunk in the wash. Excitement started to bubble inside of Hisoka as he zipped the bag back up. Time wise, Hisoka had assumed that the old man would here for him to annoy, but alas the tailor was not here and Hisoka was now running early again. With one finger crooked on the hanger, he let the garment bag hang over his shoulder as climbed back down to street level. 

As the cab rounded the corner, Hisoka spot some familiar faces in the distance. He asked the driver to pull over a block away and took his time heading over, hiding all traces of his nen. Despite the crowd, he watched Gon, clear as day, hug and wave goodbye to Leorio and Kurapika. They were waiting to cross the street, nearly a block away, when Hisoka stopped behind Gon. Hisoka had made sure not to cast a shadow over the boy, just barely far enough away so their clothes wouldn’t touch, and he was even downwind. The moment the walk sign came on for his friends, though, Gon turned around, his head angling up, and grinned. 

He knew. He had somehow sensed him, despite everything. 

Hisoka’s face moved on its own, lips stretching wide and eyes shutting, but they shot open as he felt warm fingers slide through his own. He looked down to see Gon’s hand intertwined with his own. 

“Let’s go! We have to get ready still.”

Gon started for the main entrance, pulling Hisoka with him. The world started to melt away, as Hisoka became transfixed at the sight of their hands together, but he heard a voice. It was a gasp, almost a choke and far away, but it sounded familiar. Hisoka’s head whipped towards the source to see Leorio, almost two blocks away now, who must have turned around for one last look and spotted them together. Oh, Hisoka was so torn as to how to react that he hadn’t moved as Gon had pulled him to follow along. Gon looked back to Hisoka and followed the magician’s Gaze to see Leorio’s face turning red, nearly purple. Steam could have been coming out of his ears. Gon didn’t let go of Hisoka though. Gon used his free hand instead to rub the back of his head. Caught red-handed and now hiding the hand, except not the one committing the crime. No, Gon didn’t let go. But he did start walking sideways towards the entrance again. Hisoka’s arm stretched as Gon moved step by step away. Leorio’s eyes were bulging, going from Gon to their clasped hands to Hisoka’s face. Leorio was so focused on them that the hand reaching out to tap Kurapika always missed its target. When Leorio’s eyes moved to Hisoka’s face again, the magician took the moment to shrug as if to show he had no choice in it all. He wasn't doing anything. It was all Gon. Leorio’s eyes narrowed, the whistle nearly audible from the steam bursting out of his ears. Gon wall still tugging away, the joints in Hisoka's shoulder starting to pull painfully. Hisoka played it up and lurched forward as if Gon had yanked him. But Hisoka made sure to lean out and wave goodbye to Leorio. That was when his wandering hand finally found Kurapika, but likely Kurapika didn’t turn around fast enough to see it the scene for himself. His shoulders just starting to turn, was the last thing Hisoka saw before he was in the building and out of sight.

“Hisoka! Hurry up in case they come back.”

Hisoka moaned. “I love when you get bossy.”

He half expected some kind of exasperation or whining about him being gross. But, no. Yet again, he was wrong.

“As if you would listen.”

“Try me.”

Silence.

Gon didn’t know what to say to that or if the lump in his throat would have allowed him to say anything for that matter. He wanted to swallow that lump away, but he let it grow, afraid that swallowing it would somehow be audible and give him away. Hisoka was behind him too, and Gon was thankful that it meant his reddening face wouldn’t show. Hisoka couldn’t see that Gon was bothered, because if he could see, he would take advantage of it. This was not the time for it. He had to get ready. He had to go out and see Killua tonight. He just had to survive before then.

He did want to, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for bearing with me for so long! I figured I better finish this chapter that's been sitting around in my laptop before I get too caught up with my study abroad course in South Korea for the next month and a half. I will try to take some time to write the next chapter while I'm away, but no promises. 
> 
> I definitely want to know what you'd like to see next! Maybe it will make in there.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: https://onlythesocalledbadones.tumblr.com/  
> my twitter: https://twitter.com/badcatsonly
> 
> my twitter and tumblr are where I sometimes post about my progress on updates, but also where I post other anime related stuff, hisogon and otherwise. mostly hunterxhunter and naruto, but from other animes too when i see it.


End file.
